Y Si Tsuna Fuera Mujer ?
by Hana1827
Summary: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no es mío ,es de Akira Amano .Lo único que me pertenece será algunos personajes inventados y el fic . Este fanfiction está hecho sin fines de lucro ,es un fic hecho de fan(yo) para ortos fans. Qué pasaría si Tsunayoshi Sawada fuera Tsunami Sawada? Ella no sería una Dame más bien sería la chica más popular en Ninamori y sin que ella se de cuenta.
1. 1

Todo estada cubierto de sangre , podía ver cómo un hombre con una máscara se me acercaba con una pistola en mano "este es mi fin" toda mi familia muerta solo faltaba yo, como pudo haber sucedido esto ya no importa solo tenía que esperar.

-tus últimas palabras princesa -que dijo con vos burlona mi verdugo

-vete al infierno- dije con voz entrecortada por mi respiración

Cerré los ojos estaba cansada ,ya sabia qué pasaría solo era cuestión de segundos solo tenía que esperar.

No me arrepentía de nada "tuve una vida plena, con todo el anime y manga que he podido ver" pensaba infantilmente tratando de mantenerme calmada por lo menos en mi último momento de vida , escuché una ronca risa de parte del hombre .

-entonces buenas noches princesa- diciéndome mientras me apuntaba.

Negro , todo estaba negro ¿esto era lo que venía después de la muerte? ¿ un lugar todo negro ? Era calmado y extrañamente cálido como si alguien me estuviera abrazando , era acaso Hades dándome consuelo por mi muerte? No lo creía ,todo mi ser se sentía cálido "¿qué será?"

-es hermosa se parece mucho a ti- dijo una vos un poco ronca

-ara ara se está despertando me pregunto de qué color tendrá los ojos - dijo una femenina voz

Lentamente abrí mis ojos topándome con la figura de una hermosa mujer morena " no puede ser ¿Nana Sawada? Esto no puede estar pasando"

-ara ara al pareces tiene mis ojos -una débil pero alegre sonrisa apareció en su gentil rostro

-es hermosa cariño has hecho un gran trabajo- de un movimiento suave me acaricio la mejilla como si temiese romperme

-¿qué nombre le pondrías querido?-

\- EH! Me dejaras escoger el nombre a mi ?-

-si ,aparte estoy demasiado cansada para elegir uno -

-pues que te parece ... ¿ Tsunami?-

-si es un nombre muy bonito -

Vi como el matrimonió Sawada sonreía en el primer momento familiar que pasaban juntos "sí que puede estar pasando " , ok tenía que mantear la calma era una bebe y con eso pondría vivir creía en la reencarnación pero era hija de Iemitsu y Nana Sawada dos personajes ficticios de su anime favorito y era raro muy raro ¿se volvió loca? o alguien arriba quería verme sufrir? no sabía pero a lo mejor estoy soñando

-señores Sawada quisiera hablarle sobre el bebe-dijo un doctor antes por ser interrumpido por mi ¿padre?

-Tsunami doctor Tsunami- parecía orgulloso al decirlo

-bien pues la pequeña Tsunami tuvo un nacimiento exitoso pero me temo informarle que ella no tendrá una buena salud - dijo lo más calmado posible para no asustar a la pareja

-que quiere decir con eso - dijo con temor mi mamá

-pues nació débil , más bien parece casi un milagro que haya podido nacer -

-eso qué quiere decir ¿ morirá ? - el temor el la vos de mi papá era palpable

-no estamos seguros pero es una probabilidad , pero con el tratamiento adecuado tal vez pueda tener una vida normal delicada claro pero normal al fin al cabo , tal vez ahora en su niñez y en gran parte de su vida tendrá una salud muy frágil pero eso no quita que podrá tener una vida normal -dijo con todo el profesionalismo que pudo lucir

¿Normal ? Ojalá si logro recordarme toda la trama del anime y un poco del manga probablemente mi vida sea un infierno , bueno que más da al fin y al cabo ahora vivo en Japón de eso puedo sacar algo bueno de esto.

Mientras Tsunami se disponía a dormir la tensión del cuarto dio presencia hacia el joven matrimonio .


	2. 2

_ En un lugar de Italia_

-Nono esta seguro de lo que dice - dijo Iemitsu con desesperación

-me temo que sí es la única candidata -dijo el anciano

-pero ella no puede es demasiado delicada podría morir con solo un entrenamiento básico -

-a estas alturas me temo que ni tú ni yo podríamos hacer algo -

Los dos hombres se quedaron callados uno con una clara desesperación y otro con gran tristeza

\- ¿quién la entrenará ? - preguntó resignado

-uno de los mejore ,Reborn ...no te preocupes Iemitsu todo irá bien -

-eso espero Nono eso espero-

_Ninamori residencia Sawada_

A las 5 am una hermosa chica con rasgos delicados y finos se levantaba para ir al colegio .

Castaños cabellos largos hasta el tobillo y ojos que tenían una hermosa combinación entre miel y chocolate derretido ,con su 1,57 de alto era bastante delgada pero se podía notar las curvas en desarrollo que ya se estaban proporcionando ,se preparó con calma y después bajo hacia la sala .

-Ara buenos días tsu-chan ¿amanecisteis bien hoy día?-preguntó una hermosa castaña oscura

-buenos días mamá y si amanecí bien gracias-

-verdad! Mira lo que encontré en el correo hoy-

Me mostró un anuncio donde decía convertiremos a su hijo en el líder de la próxima generación con otras cosas a la cual no rendir cuentas " supongo que ya era hora"

-eso es fantástico mama pero ¿necesito uno ? Aparte de en todas las materias estoy bien -

-maa maa~ todo está bien -

-bien entonces me voy al colegio ,llegaré un poco tarde por el club mama -

-que te valla bien y ten cuidado -

-ittekimasu -

-itterashai-

"Supongo que era inevitable " dije mientras iba al colegio

-Tsuna-chan ! -gritó una peli castaño/Naranjo

-buenos días Kyoko-chan -

-buenos días Tsuna-chan , hicisteis toda la tarea de matemática?-

-sí y no te olvides la de historia -

-si ya las hice solo que me falto la pregunta 4 no lograba hacerlo-

-si quieres te ayudo -

-gracias Tsuna-chan -

Kyoko Sasagawa una de mis mejores amigas una dulce chica que siempre trasmite tranquilidad , de alguna manera me recuerda a mama

-buenos días Kyoko Tsuna, tan temprano y ya hablando de tarea ?-preguntó una pelinegra

\- buenos días Hana-chan/Hana - dijimos

Hana Kurokawa es otra de mis mejores amigas ,es una chica sería y odia a los niños muchas veces se refiere a los chicos como monos .

Cuando llegamos a la entrada del colegio note como Tetsuya Kusakabe regañaba a un chico por traer mal puesto el uniforme

-buenos días Kusakabe-sempai tan enérgico como siempre- dije mientras hacía un gesto a las chicas para que se adelantasen

-buenos días Sawada-san gracias por el bento que me diste ayer , en realidad me salvasteis -dijo haciendo una reverencia un poco exagerada

-no se preocupe sempai no tenía hambre y usted parecía bastante hambriento , más bien me disculpo creo que lo hice un poco salado -dije con calma

-que va fue una delicia nunca había comido algo tan bueno -

-sempai que va-dije sonrojándome

Extrañamente escuche como un *que linda* aunque no le presté mucha importancia

-verdad! Hice un bento extra hoy día si quiere puede tomarlo -unas extrañas Flores parecía expulsar a su alrededor

-mucha gracias -dijo un poco avergonzado

Después de entregarle el bento extra me despido para ir a clase

-no entiendo por qué sigues siendo tan gentil con él sempai -dijo aburrida Hana

-que quieres decir con eso ?- pregunté extrañada

-nada déjalo ,¿ no tenías que ayudar a Kyoko con la tarea?

\- verdad! Casi me olvido perdón Kyoko-chan -

-no importa hagámoslo ahora que todavía no viene el profesor Nezu-

Después de ayudarla me senté en mi asiento justo a la llegada del profesor, las clases siguieron normales con el recreo igual y al final del horario escolar también .

-Tsuna-chan quieres ir conmigo en la nueva que abrieron ayer ?-

-lo siento hoy tengo el club tal vez la próxima , si?-

-está bien Tsuna yo acompaño a Kyoko preocupa no esforzarte mucho -

Me fui directamente a la sala del club de música no había nadie como siempre , los integrantes del club mayormente se unía al club solo por no hacer nada como para pasar el rato y no le tomaba seriedad .

Me senté en el piano cerca a la ventana hoy practicaría un poco y después limpiaría el salón

Después de la práctica ( canción en la descripción ) limpie todo , al terminar me dirigí a la salida para ir a casa

-Sawada-san!-

-ara sempai sucede algo ?-

-gracias por el bento estaba delicioso -dijo entregándome el bento vació

Me despedí y me fui a casa "supongo que la aventura inicia ahora"

-Tadaima-

-okaeri ,tus-chan adivina que -dijo con un dejo de emoción

-ya llego el tutor del cual pensabas contratar-

-moo~ porque siempre sabes la respuesta es como si ya supieras lo que va a pasar-

-podemos decir que es intuición -

-ciaossu-

-ara ¿quién eres tú ?-

-yo soy Reborn y seré tu nuevo tutor - dijo el bebé con traje

-ara ! Gusto en conocerte Reborn-kun soy Tsunami Sawada gusto en conocerte- dije haciendo una leve reverencia sonriendo .

Reborn de quedo sorprendido hacia mi educación al presentarme pensando que lo iba a subestimar por ser un bebé

-mama llevaré a Reborn en mi cuarto ,podrías por favor traer algunos refrescos ?-

-claro iré a comprar un poco de té ya se nos acabo tardaré un momento !-

-por favor sígueme Reborn-kun-

Pov. Reborn

Estaba sorprendido la chica que tenía delante de mí era completamente diferente de lo que pensaba ,no era torpe como la había describió Iemitsu aún que el solo decía que su ángel es tan delicado que podría romperse en cualquier momento .

Al llegar a su habitación me di cuenta que era ordenada y femenina con una estantería llena de libros de variedades ciencias,política ,poesía ,filosofía ,culinaria ,históricos,idiomas,etc. también había manga shojo y shonen por igual tal vez había más por la habitación pero eso lo revisaría más tarde .

-así que, Reborn-kun a que vienes en realidad?- dijo con vos serena pero fría

-que quieres decir con eso - dije interesado

-mis notas son perfectas en todas las materias excepto por mi salud así que ¿porque estás aquí?-

Su mirada era fija en mí , parecía como si ella ya supiera lo que iba a responder

-soy un hitman mandado desde Italia para convertirte en la décima jefa de la familia Vongola-

-ok -

Así se simple no pelearía ?no se quejaría ? No preguntaría nada?

-tengo unas preguntas-

-cuál ? -

-pues la primera sería ¿como se llama el camaleón que llevas en tu sombrero? Es muy bonito por cierto y la segunda tengo una salud muy frágil y con un simple esfuerzo físico es capas de hacerme vomitar sangre ¿cómo podría convertir en uña jefe de la mafia ?

\- se llama León y es mi compañero y yo nunca dije que era de la mafia -

-podemos decir que mi papá es muy vulnerable cuando se embriaga , su boca no de cierra ni para dormir y dudo mucho que trabaje por el mundo por parar el tráfico sobre todo en el polo Artico -

"Ese imbecil" no podía creer lo idiota que podía ser ese irresponsable

-pues respondiendo a tu pregunta tendremos que ver con el tiempo sobre tu salud-

La puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando una alegre Nana con una bandeja con té y galletas de arroz

-ya llegue ~-

-gracias mama, Reborn-un se quedará a dormir en la cuarto de huéspedes -

-claro espera que la ordene un poco y ya será habitable -

Mama como me había dicho que la llamase se alejaba de la habitación de Tsunami con pequeños saliros

-algunas veces no sé de dónde saca tantas energías-dijo suspirando

Se veía veía cansada pero relajada hasta que de pronto se puso sería y tomando un papelito me lo entregó

-si no es mucha molestia ¿me podrías traer un informe sobre esta persona ?-

-para que la deseas -

Sus ojos parecían abatidos como si quisieran darse fuerzas para seguir

-supongo que solo quiero devolver un favor -

Y con eso su actitud relajada regrese como si nada ,me saco de su habitación excusándose mientras decía que tenía que cambiarse .

La cosas fueron relativamente tranquilas esa tarde y noche , al día siguiente allá se despertó temprano para ir al colegio la seguí y al parecer a ella no le molestaba .

-Tsuna-chan buenos días -

-buenos días Kyoko-chan -

-kyaaaaa es tan lindo es un conocido tuyo ?-

-es un primo mío viene de Italia-

-un gusto conocerte soy Kyoko Sasagawa -

-soy Reborn y soy un hitman -

-kyaaaaa que lindo yo también de pequeña jugaba a eso -

-asi? Que yo recuerde jugabas a ser una bailarina o una princesa - dijo riéndose un poco

-moo~ Tsuna-chan no te burles de mí , a tengo que apresurarme Mochida-sempai me pidió que fuera temprano a verlo -

-Kyoko-chan-

-Si que sucede?-

-ten cuidado con Mochida-sempai la ultima ves que lo vi estaba con unas dos chicas más , el solo quiere jugar contigo -

Kyoko se quedó callada y con la mirada fija en Tsuna hasta que le regalo una sonrisa amplia

-gracias por el consejo Tsuna-chan tú sí que eres una buena amiga, yo igual me adelanto para rechazar al sempai -

Pude ver cómo se sonreían mutuamente en un gesto de comprensión,al llegar a la entrada me aleje un poco y pude ver cómo la población tanto femenina como masculina sé quedaban mirando embelesados

-buenos días sempai tenga -dijo entregándole un bento

-buenos días Sawada-san gracias por el bento no tenías que hacerlo-

Ella se alejó despidiéndose pude ver cómo muchos trataban de acercárseles pero era como si una barrera de flores la alejara de todo tipo de problemas .

Observe como se desenvolvía en clase hasta que en el recreo un grupo de chicos se les acercó con una muestra de timidez , esto iba a ser interesante .

-Sawada-san podría acompañarnos por favor-

-claro no hay problema -

Me despedí de las chicas y seguí a los chicos del club de kendo "para que me quiere Mochida-sempai " al llegar en el gimnasio del colegio lo pude ver mirándome con cierta lujuria , los chicos me dejaron sola con el sempai

-Tsunami Sawada también conocido como la Hime Sakurako( princesa de flor de cerezo) conocida por tu belleza en toda Ninamori -

" no sabía que me llamaban así " me quedé impasible tratando de averiguar que era lo que quería

-que es lo que quiere de mí Mochida-sempai ?-

-quiero que seas mi novia -dijo antes de ser interrumpido por mi

-rechazo su oferta -dije de una manera directa

El sempai se veía sorprendido y ofendido por mi rechazo seguro le afectó el rechazo tanto de Kyoko-chan como mío , ya eran la 1pm a estas horas Kusakabe-sempai estaba de ronda si algo sucedía podía gritar para que me salvase .

Pude ver cómo se me acercaba a una velocidad constante, me agarro fuerte del brazo

-escucha bien aquí nadie te pidió tu opinión tu serás mía si o si entiendes -

Y entonces grite lo más fuerte posible , mi voz era poderosa tantas horas de práctica con el canto y música en general me ayudaron mucho ,trato de callarme hasta que las puertas del gimnasio se ha rieron de golpe mostrando a mi sempai favorito entrar detrás de Hibari-sempai .

Del susto Mochida-sempai me libro de su agarre y yo lo aproveche para correr hacia Kusakabe-sempai ,me aferre a él como si mi vida dependiera de ello y si darme cuenta lagrimeaba un poco .

-por perturba La Paz de Ninamori y agredir a una herbívora débil ,kamikorosu- y se lanzó hacia el molesto sempai moliéndolo a golpes

-tranquila Sawada-san todo está bien - dijo acariciando mi cabeza

Me separe de él limpiando los rastros de mis lagrimas

-muchas gracias sempai -

-de nada aparte yo no hice nada -

Me voltee para mirar a Hibari-sempai dejar desmayado a tonfasos

-muchas gracias por salvarme Hibari-sempai, no sé cómo agradecértelo -

Me miró por un momento y después se fue como si nada pasase , sempai era tan cool

-no te preocupes siempre hace así no es muy hablador,toma gracias por el bento de esta mañana estaba delicioso como siempre -

-de nada sempai sólo quisiera saber como agradecer a Hibari-sempai -

-pues no sabría decirte ,supongo que le gustan las hamburguesas-

Con la idea en la cabeza me despedí de Kusakabe-sempai y me fui a casa ,de lejos el hitman observaba todo en silencio .

-es demasiado débil pero tiene suerte y encanto... Se puede trabajar en ello-

Al llegar a casa me puse a hice mi tarea y después me puse a preparar los beatos para mañana para Kusakabe-sempai,para mí y Hibari-sempai "mañana será un día interesante"

~espacio privado~

Mucho gusto soy Hana1827 soy nueva en esto y espero que a los que lean esto les guste mi intento de fanfiction ,este fic tambien está siendo publicado en mi cuenta en Wattpad con también el nombre de Hana1827

Espero que disfruten la historia , beso


	3. 3

Después de lo sucedido habiendo agradecido a mis sempais a base de bentos los días siguieron con tranquilidad lo cual era extraño ya que me esperaba el entrenamiento espartano de Reborn pero en vez de eso me hace leer unos libros relacionados a capos mafiosos , "si no me equivoco hoy llegara Gokudera" si no supiera que uno Reborn me estaba observando y dos que probablemente Gokudera me mate estaría saltando de alegría ,después de entregar el bento a Kusakabe-sempai y de paso le di el de Hibari-sempai para que se lo entregase me adentré al colegio

-Tsuna-chan buenos días ,sabias que hoy habrá un estudiante de intercambio me pregunto si será una chica o un chico- dijo risueña como de costumbre

-buenos días y estoy casi segura de que será un chico -

-como estás tan segura Tsuna ?- preguntó detrás de mi espalda Hana

-buenos días y no se ,intuición supongo-

-hay Tsuna tu y tu intuición uno de estos días me tendrás que decir tu secreto , a si tuviera yo esas intuiciones las ofertas de ropa serían pan comido para mí -

-ahora que lo pienso escuche que había el 40% de rebajas en zapatos en el mercado para el sábado -

-entonces vamos juntas ,te apuntas Tsuna ?-

-si no creo que mamá me diga que no -

Al llegar al salón todos estaban emocionado por el nuevo estudiante , al llegar el profesor todos estaban tan emocionados que creo que el profesor de puso nervioso

-buenos días clase introduciré al nuevo estudiante de intercambio estaba estudiando en Italia hasta ahora, su nombre es Gokudera Hayato-kun-

Toda la población femenina del salón ya estaba más que saltada claro apartando Hana Kyoko-chan y yo los chicos parecían resignados a tener otro chico guapo en el salón , Gokudera se me acercó de una manera amenazante yo me limito a sonreír y apenas note que levantaba la pierna para golpear mi mesa me levante de inmediato .

Seguramente fue un estruendo pero yo mantuve la mirada fija en el peliplata aunque podía escuchas los tratos del,profesor de mantener la calma , él se sentó a su asiento y yo arreglé el mío

-Tsuna-chan lo conoces?-

-no pero supongo que será que está nervioso por ser nuevo por eso se puso violento

es un ángel escuche como un coro en general "un ángel ?¿dónde?", las clases fueron tranquilas aunque podía sentir la mirada fija de Gokudera-kun ,al final de las clases se me hacer o haciéndome un signo de seguirlo .

Cuando llegamos al patio detrás del colegio parecía algo tenso "estará bien ?"

-débil-

-mm?-

-eres demasiado débil , si alguien como tú se convierte en la décima jefa de los Vongola caerá en ruina-

Me miró con un gesto de repulso , no que me entérese pero mejor me preparaba a correr

-esto sucedió más rápido de lo que esperaba-dijo Reborn saliendo de un escondite dentro del árbol que estaba frente a nosotros

-así que hay te escondías -

-es uno de mis muchos escondites -saltando hacia mis brazos

-Gokudera Hayato es un miembro que llame desde Italia , es la primera ves que nos conocemos-

-así que eres tú el asesino en la cual el noveno más confía ,Reborn escuche varios rumores sobre usted-

-el mismo -

-es verdad que si la mato a ella tomaré el lugar de Décimo Vongola?-

Reborn confirmó el hecho como si fuera cierto aunque sí no me equivocaba solo los querían la sangre Vongola podían heredar el puesto

-tú en realidad no quieres ser el décimo -

-cállate y muere!-

De la nada me lanzo unas bombas , logre esquivarlas sin muchos problemas

-Hayato es conocido por poder esconder un montón de dinamitas en todo su cuerpo ,también es conocido como bomba huracán Hayato -

Seguí esquivando las dinamitas que me lanzaba , podía sentir un fuerte dolor en el estómago y el pecho así que tenía que apurarme antes de que 'eso' sucediera.

-doble dinamita !- dijo al ver cómo logra a esquivar todas la dinamitas

-triple dinamita!- unas de sus dinamitas cayó peligrosamente cerca de él -este es mi fin -

Lo más rápido me dirigí hacia el para tirarlo lejos de las explosiones, cuando me aseguré que tanto él como yo estuviésemos me permití relajarme un poco

-!no lo note! usted es la adecuada para ser la décima , la seguiré hasta el fin del mundo ordene me lo que sea-arrodillándose frente a mi

-el perdedor se convierte en el subordinado del ganado ,esa es un regla de la familia -

-estas bien con eso Gokudera-kun?-

-si no hay duda, en realidad como usted dijo yo no quería ser el décimo solo que al saber que el próximo jefe iba a ser una mujer aparte que tenía mí misma edad quise probarla para ver si estaba a la altura pero usted incluso ariesgo su vida para salvar a un enemigo como yo , Gokudera Hayato ,le entrego mi vida -

-bien hecho Tsuna , ni siquiera necesitasteis mi ayuda -

Entonces ya no pude más me dirijo hacia un árbol y no pudiendo aguantar más escupí unos charros de sangre , mi cuerpo estaba cansado por la adrenalina del momento y no pudo soportarlo más ,mis piernas temblaban y poco a poco mi visión se hacía cada ves más borrosa.

-Decima!- dijo preocupado mientras me agarraba antes de que me desmayara

"Entonces lo decía literalmente lo de 'vomitar sangre '" Gokudera cargo a una Tsuna inconsciente hasta la enfermería parecía más agitado de lo costumbre por la respiración pesada que tenía la chica .

-Sawada-chan otra vez? Esta es la 2da vez en este mes ,debería tener más cuidado-dijo la enfermera del colegio

"Otra vez , cuantas veces sucedió esto ?" Mientras la enfermera atendía a Tsuna ,Gokudera está a a una esquina culpándose a si mismo

-estará bien ?-

-tú debes el pequeño primo de Sawada-chan ¿verdad? No te preocupes estas cosas siempre sucede cuando se mueve mucho se despertara en cualquier momento , con tu permiso tengo que salir un momento me la saludan cuando despierta-dijo llénense

Entonces pude ver cómo se despegaba parecía estar mejor pero no podría decirlo a ciencia cierta

-donde?-

-Décima lo siento no sabía -

-no importa pasa casi siempre -

-desde cuando estás así -

-desde que nací creo -

-te saluda la enfermera -

-Sakiko-sensei? Mañana la voy a agradecer -

Se levanto y se dirigió hacia su casa , Gokudera insistió en acompañarla aunque ella le decía que estaba bien

-subordinado integrado , creo que llamaré a ese pervertido nunca se sabe -


	4. 4

"Me duele la cabeza" estaba echada peor que vaca en la cama , pero tenía que ir al colegio aún que se me explote el cerebro ...ok no ,pero de que tenía que ir si tenía que hacerlo .

Tenía algo nuevo en mi rutina diaria y eso era Gokudera-kun , no que me moleste claro pero era un poco ,mmmm,como decirlo ¿leal como un perro faldero? No tengo idea de que terminó darle aunque parecía ser mucho más cuidadoso y dedicado de cómo era con Tsunayoshi "¿será porque me vio vomitar?" Tal vez quién sabe tal vez es por qué soy un chica o otra cosa.

-buenos días Décima- parecían como si tuviese unas orejas y una cola agitada de un perro

-moo~ ya te dije que me llamarás por mi nombre y buenos días -

-s si es que -

Habían pasado solo 2 días desde el 'accidente dinamita ' pero parecía que Gokudera-un no quisiera despegarse de mi ,era extraño ya que los únicos hombres con la cual tenía más contacto era Onii-san y Kusakabe-sempai el cual tuvo una especie de riña con Gokudera-kun , ah hombres quien los entienden

-Décima p perdón ¿Tsunami-sama? ,quería preguntarle ¿ porque hace bentos para el cabello cañón ? -

"Cabello cañón" casi me río al pensar en el peinado de Kusakabe-sempai la cual si se parecía a un mini cañón

-pues , conozco a Kusakabe-sempai desde que tenía 8 años más o menos , él me salvó de un grupo de pandilleros que me querían por algo aunque no estoy segura de ello y sempai me rescato ,ese día estaba cubierto de heridas menores y moretones como no sabía cómo agradecerle quise conocerlo a la cual me di cuenta de su mal hábitos alimenticios y desde ese entonces como agradecimiento le hago unos bentos aparte es una buena formada de practicar -

-practicar?-

-pues cuando era pequeña quería ser ama de casa como mi mama y al cocinar para sempai podemos decir que me ayuda -

Me aleje lo suficientemente de él al ver a Kyoko-chan gracias a eso no me di cuenta del sonrojo que Gokudera tenía

-buenos días Kyoko-chan -

-buenos días Tsuna-chan, Gokudera-kun. Oye has escuchado?-

-no cosa ?-

-como ayer estaba esperando a onii-chan escuche un gran casos en las canchas y escuche de uno de los alrededores que Yamamoto-kun se había roto el brazo -

"Mierda ,me olvide de ese detalle" no podía creer como podría olvidarme de algo tan importante

-crees que este bien ?-

-sinceramente no se-

Estaba preocupada ,muy preocupada desde que vi a Yamamoto-un la cual fue al inicio de clase de este año había hablado muy pocas veces con él por el solo motivo de no estar acostumbrada al hablarle a los hombres ,y lo que más me preocupaba era que a la primera hora de clase aún no lo veía.

Me excusé con el profesor diciéndole que no me sentía bien lo cual era cierto , y él me dio el permiso para salir a la enfermería ya que era casi habitual que yo no estuviese bien , corrí lo más rápido que pude hacecia la azotea y entonces lo encontré , está de pie en el borde de la azotea pude sentir como si mi corazón estuviese por salirse y el dolor de cabeza se intensificaba acompañado por los dolores de pecho y abdomen , al parecer Yamamoto se dio cuenta de mi presencia

-no trates de pararme ya no hay vuelta a tras -

-porque ...-

-porque? No es obvio ? Los dioses del béisbol me han abandonado yo sin el béisbol no soy nada -

-eso no es verdad ,eres un chico dulce y amable aunque siempre escondas tu tristeza detrás de tu sonrisa-

Entonces me miró sorprendido , tal vez no se esperaba eso pero al parecer eso lo enojo

-¡tú que sabes siempre estás con tus amigas tú por lo menos tienes amigas de verdad , tu eres buena en todas las materias y eres lo suficiente influyente como para arrodillar a todo el colegio a tus pies tú no sabes lo que yo siento!-

Entonces sentí como si algo dentro mío se rompiese tal ves sus palabras o mi miedos

-si puede que no sepa lo que sientes pero,¿tú conoces los míos? Me acabas de describir como una persona poderosa pero no lo soy , soy débil tan débil que al solo agitarme vomito sangre y esto sucede desde que nací no sabes cuánto te envidio! Yo también quisiera jugar ,correr agitarme cuanto quiera sin el temor constante de morir por perdida de sangre o paro cardiaco ! ERES TÚ EL QUE NO SABES CÓMO SE SIENTE ! No sabes cuántas veces intente suicidarme por la desesperación que tenía cada rato ,el odio ,el miedo y todo lo demás, no sabes cuántas veces estuve tentada de tomar un cuchillos y atravesarme la garganta o el corazón para terminar con pastillas,tratamientos y cuidados !-

Todo quedó en absoluto silencio , fue la primera vez en toda mi vida que me desfogaba de esa manera , la primera vez que admitía que había intentado suicidio más veces de las que pude contar en mi vida.

-porque no lo hicisteis ,digo suicidarte -

-porque sé que al menos unas personas llorarán por mí y mi estupidez mis padres y amigos siempre me recordaba de ellos antes que sucediera el hecho, tú también que pasara con tus padres y si te preocupa sobre tener amigos de verdad me tienes a mí ,vamos no hagas algo de que te puedas arrepentir -

Extendí mí mano ,pareció dudar pero al final la tomo cuando ya estuvo al seguro me permití relajarme un poco antes de lo inevitable.

-gracias Nami-chan -dijo sonriendo pero esta vez si era una sonrisa verdadera

Le sonreí me sentía cansada y vulnerable entonces sucedió, vomite otra vez pero extrañamente la cantidad de sangre era menos de lo habitual pero igual de doloroso , Yamamoto-un me tomo de su brazo y pude escuchar la voz tanto de Reborn como Yamamoto-kun y entonces me desmaye.

Cuando Tsuna se desmayo llego Gokudera quien la estaba buscando y la llevo a la enfermería para ser atendida por Sakaki-sensei

-Reborn-san que sucedió?-

-se sobre esforzó y no lo aguanto -

-había escuchado sobre su fragilidad pero no pensaba que fuera tan ...-

-todo esto es tu culpa maldito que hicisteis a la décima-

Casi se le hecho en sima pero fue detenido por la voz suave de ella

-el no tiene culpa , fui yo que no medí mi límite-

-Sawada-chan deberías tener más cuidado unos de estos días ya no aguantar más y creo que el resultado,ya se entiende ¿no?-

-si Sakiko-sensei perdone las molestias que le estoy causando-

Cuando nos fuimos tanto Gokudera como Yamamoto acompañaron a Tsuna quien en un momento de distracción aprovecha para cargarme

-Nami-chan gracias por lo de hoy -

-temme no seas tan confiando con Tsunami-sama-

Ella solo les sonrío a los dos ya se dirigía a casa

-los veo mañana chicos que tengan buenas tardes-

Al llegar a casa me llevo directo a su habitación al notar que mama no estaba , me dejo en el piso y me miró con una extraña mezcla de sentimientos que no lograba descifrar

-Reborn sobre lo de la azotea te agradecería si no le dijeras a nadie sobre lo que escuchaste ni siquiera a los informes que le das al noveno -

-porque?-

-porque no quiero que lo sepan ni mama lo sabe lo de la azotea fue un desliz nada mas no volverá a pasar-

-y lo del noveno tengo que...-

-porque si lo sabe él lo sabe papa y de hay mama -

Me miro fijo hasta que asistí con la cabeza ella sonrió y se dirigió hacia la puerta

-voy a preparar la cena mientras mama no este -

Era extraña nunca sabías porque pero parecía saber siempre lo que pasaría , yo aún tenía el informe que me pidió pero supongo que esperare un poco más a entregárselo ,por el momento sería mejor.


	5. 5

Sentía un calor intenso rodeando todo mi cuerpo, tenía fiebre y parecía ser de las graves .

Mama se había ido a comprar medicamentos ya que nuestra reserva se nos había acabado y Reborn estaba a mi lado limpiando algunas armas mientras que León dormía junto a mí almohada, me levante con un poco de dificultad.

-¿dónde crees que vas ?-

-baño-

Al entrar en el baño vomite como si no tuviera mañana , me sentía agotada no lograba ni mover bien mis piernas, de repente escuche un fuerte ruido de afuera y poco después sentí el timbre tocar repetidas veces .

Al abrir me di cuenta que no había nadie así que serré y me fui a mi cuarto.

Entonces lo vi Lambo , al parecer se estaba presentando mientras Reborn lo ignoraba "pobrecito".

-hola pequeño que haces aquí -

-ghajaajajajajja Lambo-sama a venido a destruir el hitman numero 1 Reborn-

-Lambo-kun en este momento no me encuentro muy bien ¿ podrías no hacer alboroto?si Lambo-kun no hace ruido y se comporta como un buen niño le voy a regalar un montón de dulces-

Al mencionar dulces los ojitos de Lambo comenzaron a brillar y dio afirmativa sentándose a un lado de la habitación jugando con sus juegos ,Reborn parecía mirarme con interés al cual yo no hice caso y me metí dentro de mi cama .

Pocas horas después mama vino con los medicamentos y le dio de comer a Lambo ,al cabo de unas horas ya me sentía mejor y me levante hacia mi armario donde tenía escondidos unos dulces de uva .

-Lambo-kun , ven aquí un momento -escondiendo los dulces detrás de mí

-visto que Lambo-kun se comportó bien mientras onee-chan estaba mal te daré esto-

Lambo-kun se emociono de tal manera que parecía un conejo al saltar ,era más tranquilo de lo que me esperaba

-nee onee-chan como se llama -

-me llamo Tsunami Sawada -

-gwajajajaaja Lambo-sama decidió llamarte Tsu-nee-chan-

-dime ¿tienes donde vivir Lambo-kun ?-

El negó con la cabeza entonces sonreí y lo acuñe entre mis brazos

-que te parece vivir con onee-chan? Creo que a mama no le molestara tener otro niño en casa-

Y así fue como Lambo-kun comenzó a vivir con nosotros ,casi todos los días trataba de matar o mejor dicho llamar la atención de Reborn un que me daba un poco de pena el que siempre terminase herido

-moo~ Reborn no deberías ser tan duro con Lambo-kun- trate de regañarlo

-no trato con los de menor rango-dijo con total indiferencia

-pero Lambo-kun es solo un niño -dije dándole un expreso

-yo también soy un niño- dijo tomando el expreso

-sabemos muy bien que eso no es verdad, ningún niño es capaz de tener tal grado de madures aunque lo intente siempre mostrará algún signo de inocencia,tú te comportas más como un sujeto de 30 o 40 años aproximadamente-

-que te hace pensar eso , no has visto lo difícil que puede ser la mafia un niño pierde total inocencia , el niño baca aún tiene rastro de ' inocencia ' porque la familia Bovino es debajo rango -

-si de verdad fueras un niño entonces tus ojos carecerían completamente de brillo al haber perdido todo rastro de inocencia , en ves de eso tienes ese brillo sádico en tus ojos y eso se adquieren mediante muchos años ,para un niño le tomaría desde su nacimiento hasta lo años comprender el placer que siente un sadico -

De repente estuve tirada en el piso y sobre mí estaba Reborn apuntándome a León transformado en pistola .

-que te hace pensar que te dejaré vivir después de las especulaciones que has hecho sobre este caso-

-el hecho de que eres fiel a Vongola y de cierta forma me necesitan para ser la décima o de otro lado me usarían para dar a luz a un heredero que por lo menos sea más sano que yo -dije con completa calma

-eres demasiado débil para tener herederos-dijo un poco impresionado ante mi falta de reacción

-todo mi cuerpo en general y mis órganos están afectados ,solo mi cerebro y utero parecen estar completamente sanos y eso me da la posibilidad de ser una mujer fértil , tal vez logre dar a luz uno o dos hijos sanos antes de morir por agotamiento -

Vi como Reborn se quedaba inmóvil,me miraba atentamente en busca de cualquier signo de emoción en mi rostro pero al no encontrar ninguno me dejo levantarme alejándose para sentarse en mi cama

-¿porque estás tan tranquila? Cualquiera podría venir y violarte por ello ¿no te da miedo?-

-tal vez pero has de tener en cuenta que ya sabia sobre qué trabajaba papa y un poco de nuestros orígenes como que el primo Vongola es mi tatatatara abuelo siempre pensé que primero o después alguien me buscarían y me obligaría para que diese a luz un heredero de la sangre directa del primo Vongola , me hice con esta idea hace mucho tiempo-

-¿de verdad piensas tan poco de tu vida?-

-para serte sincera nunca pensé vivir tanto , siempre tuve la idea que moriría o por mi condición o por suicidio-

Me fue extraño confesarle esto a Reborn pero me sentía casi liberada , Reborn salió de mi cuarto y no logre verlo hasta el día siguiente , tal vez le había informado de esto al noveno pero no me importaba .


	6. 6

"Hace mucho calor " regresaba del colegio , había logrado convencer a Gokudera-kun que Yamamoto-kun si era fiable para así evitar un futuro accidente que arriesgase mi vida o la de otros aunque era gracioso ver cómo se peleaban ,bueno Gokudera-kun peleando mientras Yamamoto-kun se la pasaba riendo a este punto me parecía como sí respectivamente fueran un gato gruñón y un perro juguetón.

Vi como una mujer manejaba una bicicleta de madre que llevaba un casco y unos lentes se me ha cercaba

-por favor toma esto-dijo lanzándome una lata de soda

Yo me aparte y seguí caminando ignorándola completamente,al llegar a casa me dirijo a mi cuarto ya que tanto mama como Lambo-kun no estaban en casa , cuando entre en mi habitación vi a Reborn rodeado de insectos llenándo casi todo su cuerpo

-fingiré que no e visto nada - dije tirándome en mi cama

\- son mis recolecta dores de información del verano -

Pude sentir el timbre sonar repetidas veces pero me quede inmóvil en mi cama

-Reborn,¿pedisteis una pizza?-

-no ¿porque?-

-porque muy probablemente sea una asesina y como que sospecho que es una conocida tuya lo dejaré en tus manos -

-como estás tan segura de eso?-

-instinto de supervivencia-

Lo vi alejarse para ir con Bianchi esto no me daba un mal presentimiento pero creo tener la solución para ello.

Al día siguiente me dirigí con total serenidad al colegio sin pensar en lo que podría sucederme

-buenos días Tsuna-chan-

-buenos días Kyoko-chan-

-estoy un poco emocionada hoy toca economía doméstica ,podemos formar grupo con Hana-chan-

-lo siento ayer pedí permiso para evitar la clase-

-¿porque?te sientes mal?-

-no sólo que no voy al al club desde que vino Reborn en casa ,de seguro está hecho un asco -

Kyoko-chan solo sonrió dándome a entender que había entendido, pude ver cómo Bianchi se me acercaba con velocidad gracias a la bicicleta que usaba , me lanzo 2 latas a las cual yo golpeé con mi maletín

-la conoces Tsuna-chan?-

-creo que es una conocida de Reborn pero no estoy segura-

Cuando ya era hora de economía doméstica me separe del grupo y me dirigí hacia el club de música y como había pensado estaba hecho un asco ,me puse a limpiar lo más rápido que pude y al terminar me senté junto al piano para descansar un poco

-no deberías estar en economía doméstica -dijo Reborn sentado en el borde de la ventana

-pedí permiso para faltar -

-sabes tocar - dijo señalándome el piano

-un poco pero no soy una experta , si quieres te toco algo aunque no será gran cosa-

-¿ cuándo aprendisteis ?-

-en primaria estaba aburrida y un sempai me enseñó -

Después de ello me dirijo al salón de clase el gato y el perro estaban preocupados ya que no me habían visto con las otras chicas pero las tranquilice

-Tsunami-sama comamos en la azotea hoy hace un día estupendo para almorzar -

-si espera que llamó a las chicas-

Gokudera-kun tenía razón hoy hacia un buen día ,me di cuenta que Gokudera-kun tenía pan dulce el cual se me antojaba bastante

-Gokudera-kun ¿quieres cambiar tu almuerzo por el mío? Es que se me antojo algo dulce-

-por supuesto décima-

-jajaj Kyoko ya contagiaste a Tsuna con tus gustos dulces-

-moo~ Hana-chan deja de burlarte de mí -

Yo ya estaba con la cabeza comiendo el pan dulce mientras Kyoko-chan regañaba a Hana y Gokudera-un y Yamamoto-kun peleaban .

-te sugiero que no comas ese almuerzo Gokudera , Bianchi sal de hay-

Bianchi salió de su escondite mirándome de reojo .

-Anego-dijo Gokudera-kun antes de desmayarme en agonía

"Pobre de Gokudera-kun " me hacer que para ver cómo estaba y de paso ignora casi todo lo que me pasaba a mi alrededor

-Yamamoto-kun podrías llevar a Gokudera-kun en la enfermería es muy pesado para mí y chicas ¿podrían acompañarle? ahorita las alcanzo-

Cuando se fuero dirigí mi atención hacia Bianchi y Reborn quien estaban discutiendo algo de asesina y otras cosas que no me daban ni la más mínima ganas de escuchar

-Bianchi ¿verdad?-dije calmada

-mmmm la misma-

-lo diré solo una vez así que escucha, no me interesa porque estás aquí ,probablemente para llevarte pero él no puede ya que él está aquí por orden directa del noveno,si me matas tendrás de ti a toda Vongola por matar a una sucesora y creo que no quieres eso ¿verdad? si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa para estar cerca de Reborn mientras no me molestes o le causes fastidios a mi mama yo misma la convenceré para que te quedes , ¿hecho?-

Se me quedó mirando por un largo momento para después acercarse a mí lentamente como si me estuviera por atacar

-hecho-dijo extendiéndome su mano

-otra cosa ,la cocina de mi casa es territorio mío y de mama no hagas nada hay -dije con seriedad

Pareció un poco molesta por ello pero aceptó sin dificultad, le estreche la mano y le dedique una sonrisa .

-tenemos un trato , si me disculpas tengo que ver cómo está Gokudera-kun-

Después de ese día Gokudera-kun me dijo sobre su trauma con Bianchi ,después convencí a mama para que Bianchi se quedará en casa, pasando los días Bianchi y yo primero tuvimos algo así como una relación cordial un poco tensa pero poco a poco nos fuimos conociendo más y así tener 'momentos de mujer' en la cual mama algunas veces también se metía , tener otra mujer aparte de mama en casa era bueno para mantener la fuerza femenina que siempre tuvo mi hogar desde que tengo memoria.

-y bien ¿quien te gusta?-dijo Bianchi metiéndose en una reunión que tenía con Haru y Kyoko-chan

-¿gustarme?-dije confundida

-si yo también estoy intrigada aunque sean unos monos debo admitir que son guapos ,alguno tendrá que interesarte-dijo Haru con una expresión picara siguiéndole el juego a Bianchi

-¿te gusta alguien Tsuna-chan ?-dijo distraídamente mientras comía un cheesecake

-pues,no sé de qué hablas, cuales monos para ti casi todos son monos y no que yo sepa-

-me refiero a Gokudera y Yamamoto-dijo Hana con un vos casi burlesca

-mmmm pues los dos son buenos amigos ,¿verdad Kyoko-chan?-le dije mientras ella mi afirmaba

-entonces cuál es tu chico ideal-Dijo Bianchi comiéndose un ¿mochi?

-eso no sabría decirte con certeza -

-vamos Tsuna todas tenemos en nuestra mente un tipo de chico ideal-

-pues ,bueno -

-si vamos Tsuna-chan a mí también me da curiosidad -

-bien sería : alto no exagerando claro , inteligente sin ser soberbio, gentil,educado ,atlético sin llegar al fanatismo ,bueno en el hogar y con los niños ,guapo,elegante y ... No sabría que más -

-exigente - dijo Reborn en una habitación aparte mientras espiaba nuestra reunión con una micro camara

-¿no tienes unas características físicas?-

-no, creo que como no he conocido a muchos hombres en mi vida no podría saber bien como lo quisiera realmente o siquiera inmaginarmelo-

-como era de esperarse de Tsuna -dijo Hana con un suspiro

-y que para con Kusakabe-sempai-

-mmmm ahora que lo pienso Kusakabe-sempai entra en mi descripción pero lo veo más como un hermano mayor confiable que nunca tuve-

Tanto Kyoko-como yo estábamos en nuestro mundo dulce mientras Hana y Bianchi estaban suspirando ante mi falta de interés por el amor ,quién sabe tal vez algún día si sepa cómo sería mi ideal .


	7. 7

Pov. Shoichi

Estaba asustado y mucho un extraño niño con cuernos voló hacia mi casa y se estrelló de la manera más dolorosa posible , poco después vino una extraña caja de ¿agradecimiento? La cosa es que no era para mi familia si no para la familia Sawada y como ni mama ni mi hermana quisieron ir me mandaron a mi.

Había una chica linda bronceando e en el patio de su casa la cual no era una mansión como insistía mi mama por teléfono, hasta que la vi ,parecía una muñeca de porcelana de esas que cuestan un ojo de la cara con su cabello largo y a primera vista parecía muy suave ,probablemente un poco más alta que yo ya que media unos escasos 1,55 si lo sé soy algo bajo para mi edad pero la cosa que la chica era la más hermosa .

-moo~Bianchi no te hagas un bronceado acá afuera los vecinos podrían pensar mal, yo saldré un momento a buscar a Lambo-kun se está tardando demasiado en regresar- dijo preocupada

U voz me parecía angelical casi divina ,entonces recordé, ya la había visto a la hermosa chica quien todavía estaba regañando a la pelilila. Era la chica que había competido contra mi hermana en el concurso de piano que hubo hace algunos años ,mi hermana estuvo haciendo berrinches por semanas al haber perdido contra alguien menor que ella , tan perdió estaba entre mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que dichosa chica se me estaba acercando.

-Tsuna-nee-chan! -dijo Lambo para después saltar de mi espalda a los brazos de la angelical chica

-Lambo-un dónde estabas me tuviste preocupada -

-Lambo-san no hizo nada mal fue Reborn el que me boto -

La vi suspirar y tratar de consolar a Lambo , parecía estar acostumbrada en hacerlo , poco después me miró h me ofreció una sonrisa ,aaahhh esa sonrisa me sentía casi en el cielo .

-gracias por haberme traído a mi hermano no sé cómo agradecerte-

-nnno,ffue un pplacer- maldita sea yo y mi estúpida tartamudez

\- por qué no pasas a mi casa para que te de un té helado con este calor, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer -

-ggracias en realidad eesta caja llegó ppoco después dde Lambo-dije mostrándole la caja la cual estaba un poco pesada

Al entrar en su casa sentí una extraña presión como si algo o alguien me tuviese en la mira

\- aquí tienes traje algunas galletas de arroz si gusta -

-muchas gracias -por fin mi tartamudez termino

-por cierto no me presenté , me llamo Tsunami Sawada llámame como máa te sientas cómodo-

-me llamo Shoichi Irie ,Ttsunami-san de igual manera puedes llamarme de la manera que quieras-

-¿Irie? Como Sazuna Irie ?-

-ella es mi hermana me sorprende que te recuerdes de ella-

\- si Irie-san es un persona muy enérgica ¿verdad? Es alguien difícil de olvidar alguien así Shoichi-san-

Sigamos conversando asta que me llamo mama para regresar a casa , habíamos hablados mucho hasta de música,robótica e ingeniería y habíamos intercambiado email para mantenernos en contacto lo que no sabía era que en el tiempo que no estuve en casa otra caja de Bovino no sé que fue mandada a mi casa y mi hermana harta de esperarme la puso en mi cuarto seguro que eso me traería problemas pero tendría una excusa para visitar a Tsunami-san otra vez

Reborn me llamo par venir a Japón dijo que tenía una paciente para mí ,me pregunto si será una chica linda,todavía estoy esperando a Reborn para que me recoja del aeropuertoy ya me estaba gustando mucho Japón,estaba lleno de bellezas.

-Shamal - me saludo Reborn

-Reborn -

Nos alejamos de Tokyo para ir a un pueblito que se llamaba Nanimori no era gran cosa pero era agradable.

-quién será mi paciente?-

-la décima Vongola -

-que no era un hombre ?-

-no el idiota de Iemitsu nunca específico su genero así que todos asumieron que era un hombre -

¿Hija de Iemitsu? no que me lamentase pero lo único que podía pensar era una versión del hombre en un aspecto femenino francamente horrible pero bueno cada mujer es una flor delicada que necesita ser cuidada

-y qua les son sus síntomas-

-su cuerpo ,sus órganos , si se fatiga demasiado escupe sangre hasta formar charcos con ella y se desmaya y enferma con una facilidad que da miedo y creo que tenga algo más pero no sabría decirte que es -

-algo más -

-pues lo único que me dijo es que todos sus órganos están en mal estado excepto su cerebro y útero -

-típico de una mujer conservar su inteligencia y fertilidad-

-sabrías decir que es -

-tengo una sospecha pero debería ver primero que es-

Al llegar a una residencia deje qué Reborn me guiara hacia adentro , ( bueno en esta parte el ve a Bianchi se lanza contra ella y ella lo golpea sigamos ) Bianchi-chan nos dijo que un tal Tsuna se había desmayado por un golpe de calor, Reborn y me llevó a la habitación de mi nueva paciente y entonces vi tendida un ángel durmiente ,es verdaderamente hermosa .Si esta era mi paciente no tenía nada de que lamentarme

-no te sobrepases -dijo Reborn apuntándome con una pistola

Hice los chequeos básicos toma de sangre ,pulso , respiración,etc. Era peor de lo que me esperaba sinceramente ni sabia como había podido estar viva por tanto tiempo

-cuantos años tiene-

-14 y bien que tiene -

-si mis diagnósticos son exactos ,ella debería haber muerto hace muchos años -dije con dolor

La madre naturaleza era caprichosa y cruel ¿porque crear una criatura tan hermosa para hacerla sufrir tanto?

\- que tiene -

-sufre de una enfermedad bastante rara solamente 0,000001% de la población terrestre a sido afectada por ella , normalmente sus síntomas son órganos,cuerpo e general frágil y vomito con sangre a causa de la debilidad del estómago y pulmones, cada vez que respira debe de sentir como si mil cuchillos la atravesarán el pecho repetidas veces hasta que el afectado muere de dolor o falta de sangre , es el síndrome del hada -

-¿lograras curarla ?-

-si tengo su síndrome contrario el hada de fuego pero tenemos que hablar primero con ella para hacer cualquier tratamiento-

-porque?-

-porque probablemente si la cure pero para eso tendrá que sufrir una agónica tremenda y su posibilidades de vida se reduzcan un 70% o hasta un 90%, muy probablemente ella aún esté viva solo por resistencia propia y su buena coagulación -


	8. 8

Hoy al despertar le di un golpe a Shamal por lo cerca que estaba de mi claro que después de disculparme se presentó y después me habló sobre mi condición y que podía haber una cura pero había riesgos en ello ,yo por la conmoción llore de la alegría y el miedo .

-será mejor que sea durante las vacaciones quisiera no perderme las clases falta poco para ello -

-si eso me parece sensato pero desde ahora tengo que suministrarte un medicamento que te ayudará después con el tratamiento -

-gracias no sabría cómo agradecerle -

-bueno tal vez una cita no estaría agh!- gritó al ser golpeado por Reborn

-es su deber no tienes de qué preocuparte Tsuna-

-tengo que contárselo a mama y a los chicos ,ya vuelvo-

Me fui hacia mi mama quien estaba en la cocina tarareando mientras cocinaba

-ara? Tsu-chan porque lloras-

-mama pronto seré curada-

-¿qué?-

-el tiene la cura para mí mal ,será un poco dolorosa pero si todo sale bien seré como cualquier chica normal no me enfermare cada rato- dije en lágrimas

Mama corrió para abrazarme,lloramos juntas un buen rato hasta que mama se recordó que estaba cocinando .Aún no se lo contaba a ninguno de los chicos ya que se lo iba a decir mañana llenado al colegio.

Al día siguiente ya estaba pensando en las relaciones que causaría en las chicas ,tal vez Kyoko-chan se pondría a saltar .

-buenos días Tsuna-chan-

-buenos días Kyoko-chan-

-hoy vamos a la pastelerías nueva¿no?-

-si ya le pedí permiso a mama y me dijo que estaba bien , en el almuerzo quiero que Hana y tú con los chicos me acompañen en la azotea voy a decirles algo importante , avísale también a Onii-chan-

Al llegar en el colegio le pedí un momento con Kusakabe-sempai lo cual nos pusimos en un lugar apartado donde ni oídos ni ojos indiscretos podrían espiar

-encontraron una cura para mí enfermedad-

Solamente me miró para después abrazarme ,eso me recordaba la vez en la cual me vio mal por primera vez me sostenía como si fuera hecha de cristal , siempre lo considere como un hermano mayor o como un padre y él pensaba de mí como un hermana menor , siempre me protegía y cuidaba .Me aleje de el ,el di su bento y me fui , al tiempo después ya era hora del receso todos me guían en silencio también estaba onii-chan .

-pueda que entienda de las dos mujeres pero quien es la cabeza de pasto-

-SOY RYOHEI SASAGAWA EXTREMO! Y A QUIEN LE LLAMAS CABEZA DE PASTO ,CABEZA DE PULPO-

Estuvieron peleando por lo menos unos minutos hasta que apareció Reborn

-cállense de una vez Tsuna tiene que decirles algo-

Al contarles de la cura todos se pusieron contentos Kyoko insistía que festejáramos y como hoy íbamos en la pastelería los otros iban a ir también ,onii-chan me levantaba en sus brazos y gritaba que estaba extremamente feliz "Hoy fue un buen día" y con ese pensamiento me fui a dormir.

Al día siguiente Reborn me siguió de cerca y no de lejos como acostumbraba y entonces vi una chica caminando sobre los ladrillos (ni idea de cómo se llame si alguien sabe que me lo comente porfavor) era Haru , vi cómo hablaba con Reborn pero yo me aleje lo más que pude no quería ser cacheteada por ella , es la tarde me encontré con ella me dijo que yo era su rival y que protegería la pureza de Reborn . Al día siguiente como esperaba me espero en el puente (en el vídeo está como está vestida)

-si eres de la mafia seguramente eres fuerte -

Trate de alejarme pero fue inútil después llegó Gokudera-kun con sus dinamitas y la hizo caer en el lago ,yo caí junto a ella pero al parecer ella por su extraña armadura no lograba nadar así que la agarre y la arrastre a la deriva y al salir poniendo a salvo tanto a Haru como a mí vomite sangre en abundancia y después todo negro . Al despertar estaba en mi casa y los chicos a mi lado también estaba Haru que al verme se sonrojó

-aún en tu mal estado viniste a salvarme pensaba que algo así solo sucedía en la televisión el corazón de Haru palpita fuerte ,creo que me enamore de Tsuna-sama , quiero que me estreche entre sus brazos-

Después de decir eso se abalanzó contra mí pero Gokudera evitó que me tocara

-este quien eres?-

-hahi verdad! No me presenté soy Haru Miura pronto Sawada-

Eso era extraño Gokudera-kun y ella se la pasaron peleando mientras yo los ignoraba mientras hablaba con Yamamoto-kun

-te puedo llamar simplemente Takeshi ?-

-jajaj claro pero entonces yo te llamaré Nami -

-ok, aunque tú eres el único que me llama así normalmente me dicen Tsuna o Tsunami -

Lo vi sonrojarse , tal vez tenía fiebre , debería cuidarse mejor si no se pondrá mal .


	9. 9

Sentía un peso sobre mi y no sabía que era ya que todavía no abría los ojos pero era muy pesado, con pereza abrí mi ojos y por mi estomago estaba botado un hombre con vestimenta de ladrón entonces me recordé de ese capítulo en la cual Tsuna se convenció por Reborn que había matado a un hombre el cual si estaba vivo , note como a mi lado Reborn miraba el cuerpo sobre mío con atención

-es obra tuya esto ¿verdad?-

-no más bien diría que has hecho un trabajo excelente,tu primer asesinato -

Sigue la corriente y te llevará en lugares interesantes o por lo menos eso decía una viejita que vendía frutas bueno que más daba ya estaba hecho, le revise sus signos vitales como dilatación de ojos ,respiración y pulso

-esta muerto-

-eso dije antes ,lo hicisteis mientras dormías -

-entonces hay que deshacernos del cadaver , primero será mejor cortarlo en pedazos y después enterrarlo por hay -dije con mi solita calma

Reborn parecía sorprendido ante mi poca relación , me fui por un cuchillo grande y una bolsa negra en la cocina y después de conseguirla me dirigí en mi habitación .

-bien¿ será mejor que inicie por los brazos o la cabeza Reborn?-

-¿piensas mutilarlo?-

-pues obvio ,si lo mate tengo que desacerté del cuerpo y esta es la vía más rápida y segura aparte ya estoy acostumbrada a la sangre -

Me acerqué al hombre tendido en el piso , puse papel bajo de él para no ensuciar y poco después apunte mi cuchillo en en su cuello

-espera por favor todavía estoy vivo !-

Se presentó y se disculpó por haberse presentado así es que quería mostrar sus habilidades a la Décima cosa que le había sugerido Reborn después de eso se fue

-así que no tenías nada que ver¿eh?-

Se me quedó mirando por un largo rato antes de confirmar mi indirecta no tan indirecta

-como es que te mostraste tan impasible ante un cadaver , parecía casi como si y estuvieras acostumbrada-

\- pues dudaba que le hubiese matado yo por mi condición física entiendo y no sabría decirte supongo que en este tipo de situación o algo similar siento una total calma que me hace pensar con cabeza fría-

-situaciones similares?-

-pues de pequeña me era casi frecuente ser casi secuestrada o ser casi violada , casi siempre lograba salvarme por algo o alguien y el alguien era un policía,onii-chan o Kusakabe-sempai-

-Sasagawa y Kusakabe podrían ser buenos candidatos para la familia-

-kusakabe ya está siguiendo a alguien y quisiera que onii-chan no entre en esto ,sería útil pero Kyoko-chan es como un freno para él y no quiero que ella esté en peligro -

-porque ?-

-ella es mi mejor y primer amiga ,le debo parte de lo que soy -

-y que eres-

-una persona que es capas de matar por sus seres queridos -

Nos quedamos mirando por un largo rato ni él ni yo podíamos separar la mirada no como una guerra si no como un análisis mutuo ,él trataba de averiguar qué pensaba y yo sólo trataba de recordad todo dato sobre el . Tenia los ojos muertos de un persona que sufrió mucho y yo los tenía fríos y calculadores ,estaba mostrando demasiado dentro de mis máscaras si seguía así probablemente pronto vería atravesar de mi .

-Tsuna-sama mire mi nuevo traje -

-es muy original Haru-

Hana ya estaba en su mundo y para mí estaba bien ,mientras no me moleste para mí podría fantasear cuanto quiera y como es mujer no me da cosas como me toque como si me tocara un hombre , tenía más valor a las mujeres que a los hombres ya que todavía me quedaba algo de lo feminista que era antes aunque sí lo pensaba bien Haru podía serme de ayuda en el futuro

-Haru ,quieres salir conmigo de compras ?-

-Hahi claro que si -

\- bien entonces espera a que me cambie -

Logre sacar de mi cuarto tanto a Reborn como a Haru aunque la segunda quería ayudarme a elegir mi ropa cosa que me avergonzó un poco , me puse un vestido corto de color verde marino pálido con unas medias largas blancas y una chaqueta verde oscuro junto un collar que sostenía un anillo de juguete que tenía inciso pequeños estampados de flores ,Haru ya me estaba adulando por lo ¿Linda? Que me veía y cuando habría la puerta me encontré con Gokudera-kun y Takeshi

-buenos días Tsunami-sama/Nami-

-buenos días chicos ¿qué hacen aquí?-

-pues te quería invitar a dar un paseo y me encontré a Gokudera en el camino-

-yo justo voy de compras con Haru si quieren pueden acompañarnos -

-mí sería un honor acompañarla donde sea que vaya -

Aunque dije para acompañarnos solamente terminaron siendo burros de carga con todo lo que comprábamos Haru y yo la ropa era lo principal , en este momento estábamos en una tienda de libros cual entre sin pensarlo 2 veces

-Hahi Tsuna-sama que va a comprar-

-un libro sobre culinaria medicinal y otros más a caso -

-¿porque culinaria medicinal Nami?-

-nunca se sabe aparte es una buena manera para ampliar mis orientes con los almuerzos-

Seguimos paseando por hay unas horas para después regresar a casa, pasamos primero por la casa de Haru la cual estaba cerca , pasando el puente pude escuchar unos aullidos pequeños debajo del puente cosa que me puso en alerta , una caja estaba en la deriva y parecía que en poco la corriente se lo llevaría ,agarre la caja y entonces me di cuenta que en su interior estaba un pequeño cachorro si no me equivocaba un alaskan husky blanco con manchas negras que le daban l'apariencia de un mini lobo y cuando,abrió sus ojos eran de un rojo intenso , al revisar que en la caja no hubiese nada más cargue al cachorro quad manso se dejó en busca de calor. Al llegar en casa mama nos estaba esperando con la cena quien invitó a los chicos los cuales aceptaron , yo me dispuse a pedir a mama para poder cuidar del cachorro lo cual mama acepto con la condición de que yo me hiciese cargo.

-como piensas llamarlo?-preguntó Reborn

-Akashi-

-porque ese nombre -

-aka por el rojo de sus ojos parecen rubíes ,shi porque hoy es un 4 y juntos hacen Akashi-

Lo lleve a un veterinario me dijo que era macho y tenía 3 meses de nacido estaba un poco mal nutrido pero se repondría pronto ,compre un set completo para sus cuidados aparte de sus comidas. En poco tiempo Akashi se fue acostumbrando en la casa y con todos ,se había vuelto un mimado conmigo ya que no paraba de mimarlo, jugaba un montón con Lambo-kun cosa que no me sorprendió ,hoy casi todos estaban en casa por una reunión celebrando el primer mes en la cual Akashi se volvió parte de mi familia

-porque está tan aficionada a Akashi ?-preguntó Reborn mirándome mimar a Akashi ignorando a todos en mi alrededor

-eso es porque Tsuna ama a los animales- respondió Hana de lo mas entretenida mirándome

-jaja eso me recuerda que una vez me dijo que quería tener un león de mascota y que lo llamaría Natsu- dijo Kyoko de manera distraída para después charlar con Haru como si fuera su mejor amiga de toda la vida

-Tsunami-sama debe de tener un corazón muy grande -

-interesante -dijo Reborn al mirarme de reojo


	10. 10

Pov. Todos menos Tsunami sabrán por quién es por como llama a Nami

Tsuna-chan había organizado una tarde de chicas pero extrañamente se colaron varias personas como Gokudera-kun a Kusakabe-sempai hasta onii-chan! Pero al parecer Tsuna-chan estaba entretenida cuidando a Lambo-kun y Akashi-chan

-oye Kyoko cuando es el cumpleaños de Tsuna si no me equivoco era en octubre ¿verdad?-

-es el 14 de Octubre Hana-chan-

Todos se quedaron callados , nadie a excepción de Kusakabe y Reborn sabía o se había recordado cuando era el cumpleaños de Tsuna

-ME OLVIDE AL EXTREMO!-

-de que te olvidaste onii-chan?-

-YYO NADA ME OLVIDE DE LAVAR MIS GUANTES-

-onii-chan que no lo hicisteis esta mañana antes de salir?-

-HAHAHAHHA ES VERDAD ME OLVIDE-

-bueno entonces vamos al parque hace buen tiempo hoy-

-lbuena idea Nami así Lambo y Aka podrán jugar más libremente -

Al notar como Tsunami se alejaba seguida por el niño y el perro extrañamente Reborn la siguió para protegerla de unos chicos que la estaban mirando todos comenzaron en planificar casi como si fuera un crimen

-pronto es el cumpleaños de Reborn-san es el 13 de octubre-

-Hahi entonces sería mejor que cumpliésemos de los dos el 13 y el 14 podrá estar tranquila-

-porfin dices algo inteligente estúpida mujer-

-HAHI HARU NO ES ESTÚPIDA DELINCUENTE-

Y hay siguen peleando ,típico.

Últimamente los chicos estaban raros se alejaban de mí como si quisiesen mantener secretos aunque no me importaba mucho ya que sabía que mi Oshita-sempai vendría a visitar el colegio el 12 cosa que me recordaba que el 13 era el cumpleaños de Reborn ,le tejí una chalina espero que le guste

-Sawada-san podría acompañarme porfavor- dijo un chico lindo ¿Sakusa-san? Creo que se llamaba así

Lo seguí hasta llegar detrás del colegio se notaba nervioso me pregunto porque,se volteó para encararme estaba todo rojo y parecía que en cualquier momento colapsaria.

-Porfavor sal conmigo!-

-pero ya estamos salimos -

-nno quise fe ir eso ,lo que quise decir es que porfavor seas mi novia! Me gustas mucho!-

Me quedé mirándolo sin darme cuenta que Hibari estaba mirando sobre un árbol la cual había escalado para dormirse en ella.

-lo siento no puedo -

-pporque,no te gusto ?ya tienes alguien que te guste?-

-pues no te conozco para empezar tu nombre es Sakusa-san ¿verdad?-

-no me llamo Sakuya Mishimoto-

-bien Sakuya-san usted dice que le gusto ¿no? Pero usted me conoce lo suficiente como para decir que le gusto?- dije un poco seca quería irme rápido

-no pero podríamos conocernos ,que tal en una cita ...-

-no gracias o tengo tiempo para ello y si me disculpa tengo que ir a mi club,que tengas bien día-

Me aleje del lugar cosa que al parecer mi comportamiento frío y directo causó un cierto interés al que miraba a escondidas .

Al llegar al club limpie todo asta dejarlo brillante , comencé en usar un poco el piano une me hizo perder en mis recuerdos cosa que no me hizo dar cuenta de que un bello joven estaba parado en la puerta mirándome con cariño.

-veo que sigues tan aplicada como siempre Tsunami-

"Esa voz " mi corazón palpitaba a mil por horas ,hace tiempo que no me sentía así cosa que me hacía calentar la cara ,me volteé lentamente y entonces lo vi

-Oshita-sempai?-

-jajjaja me parece que te dije que me llamaras por mi nombre¿no?-dijo con voz risueña

-ppero sempai no Hibari a venir mañana?-

-jajaj si pero quise hacerte una pequeña sorpresa ,te invito un helado ¡vamos!-

Me tomó de la mano y me arrastro fuera del colegio y me llevo en esa heladería que antes me llevaba todos los días , me sentía en las nubes no importa cuánto tiempo pasase aún me sentía completamente cautivada por mí sempai .

-y bien como estas ? Espero que por lo menos esos vagos te hayan ayudado con el club-

-pues casi nunca viene -

-esos malditos ,no te preocupes haré que vayan al camino justo -

Hablamos un poco me contó cómo había estado y que estaba haciendo , había ingresado en la universidad Sakura de Tokyo una de las universidades más prestigiosas de toda Japón cosa que no me sorprendía .

-y dime cómo están los hermanos Sasagawa ?-

-como siempre ,Kyoko-chan es tan dulce como siempre y onii-chan ... Es onii-chan-

-jajajajjaja como era de esperarse-

De repente se me quedó mirando cosa que me puso nerviosa

-jajaja me parece que cada más pasando el tiempo te vuelves más hermosa Tsunami-

-eso no es verdad no soy hermosa-

-si lo eres ,si no fuera porque te considero como una hermana y que eres menor que yo te pediría que saliésemos juntos-

Sentí como si una enorme flecha con escrito hermana en ella me atravesase , lo sabía pero no tenía idea de porque me doliese tanto . Me llevo a mi casa y se fue con la promesa de que mañana me relojería del colegio , salude a todos los de la casa y me fui directamente a mi cama quería llorar pero no podía mi orgullo no me dejaba hacerlo .

-quien era ese chico -

-un sempai ese que me enseñó a tocar el piano y ahorita vete de mi cuarto quiero estar sola -

Al irse entro Akashi que se abalanzó contra de mi ,comencé a mimarlo como siempre hasta que me canse y me hace en mi cama cosa que el imito helándose a mi lado .

-se una mujer es difícil, pero si hubiera sido hombre las cosas hubieran sido más difíciles con las locuras que pronto pasaran ¿no cree,Akashi?-

El perro solo ladro y se acurrucó cerca mío "tengo un mal presentimiento y no me gusta"

Como ayer sempai vino al colegio y me ofreció un helado ,hablamos de algunas cosas hasta que me dijo algo que me rompería .

-Me voy a casar y quisiera que vieras ,eres casi como una hermana ,me sería imperdonable si no vinieras -

Quería gritar del dolor ,llorar ,patalear cualquier cosa en ese momento sentí como si mi corazón se rompiese en mil pedazos pero aun así me obligue a sonreír .

-felicidades ,claro que iré cuando es ?- " no me quiero esto "

-en un mes el 12 de noviembre , que bueno que te alegres -

Me llevo a casa , al llegar ni siquiera salude a nadie solo me fui a mi cuarto me cambie y salí de casa avisando a mama que saldría con el celular -

,e aleje bastante no se adonde pero parecía un parque abandonado ,me refugié en un columpio asta que me rompí,llore ,llore como no lo había hecho en años no se cuando me quede hay pero seguro ya eran más de las 6pm , de repente comenzó a llover pero yo seguía llorando hasta que ya no sentí las lágrimas del cielo llorando conmigo .

-fukukuku una bella chica como tú no debería llorar de una manera tan melancólica -

Me quedé paralizada era Mukuro Rokuro el que me estaba protegiendo de la lluvia on un paraguas

-una piña-dije sin darme cuenta que había dicho aquello que pensaba

"Se enojo" era evidente ya que podía ver perfectamente la vena de enojo sobre su cabeza .

-kufufufu eso no es algo lindo que le diga a una persona piña-

-perdón es que tu peinado me recordó a una-

Se me quedó mirando enojado pero seguía hay parado bajo la lluvia empapándose como yo todavía con el paraguas en mano intentando que la lluvia ya no cállese encima mío .

-¿porque lloras?-

-por una idiotez-

-kufufufu y cuál sería esa idiotez -

-el chico que me gustaba me considera como una hermana y se va a casar y quiere que valla-

-y porque sería una idiotez -

-por no haber sido lo suficientemente valiente como para confesarme o que se yo, ya llore y me siento mejor-dije monótono cosa que pareció interesar al pelipiña

-y para ti eso es un idiotez?-

\- sí y no es complicado no entenderías tú nunca te has enamorado-

-como sabes eso -

-tu mirada por ella se que nunca te has enamorado -

-y vez algo más en mi mirada-

Lo mire directo a los ojos , lo que dije era verdad por su mirada se notaba casi todo de él aparte yo ya sabía parte de su vida o por lo menos me recordaba un poco de ello.

-sadismo,dolor , sacrificio,locura ,obsesión , traicion,lujuria,venganza ,ira y entre otras cosas y también interés y confusión-

-y lo sabes solo por mi mirada?-

-si, sufriste mucho ¿verdad?-

Se me quedó mirando como si tratase de leerme

-eres interesante -

-gracias , creo que es hora de volver a casa ya es tarde -

Me aleje lo suficiente de el,sabiendo que se me quedaba mirando fijo

-espero que nos volvamos a ver Mukuro-kun - dije para después irme

Me fui a casa , al llegar me bañe y cambie y me fui en la sala donde estaba mama cocinando para la cena ,me acerqué y la abrace por detrás

-ara Tsu-chan que pasa?-

-nada , mamá el 12 de noviembre puedo ir a un matrimonio me han invitado-

-claro pero de quién es el matrimonio?-

-Oshita-sempai-

Mama dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo para abrasarme fuertemente , había dicho que no me gustaba nadie pero eso era mentira si me gustaba alguien .

Mama se me quedó mimando hasta que se recordó de la cena cosa que con facilidad quise ayudar , todo estaría bien seguramente , si ese era mi destino entonces estaba bien .

Al día siguiente me desperté enferma, vi como Reborn me cambiaba la toalla húmeda de la frente .

-eso te pasa por salir afuera en lluvia-

-me tomo de sorpresa-

Se quedó conmigo cuidándome , me sentía en culpa ya que era su cumpleaños y yo lo hacía quedar acá por mi fiebre.

-Reborn, podrías tomar la bolsa amarilla que está en mi armario ?-

-que es esto?-

-feliz cumpleaños es mi regalo para ti -

Lo vi sorprendido pero al ver el regalo simplemente sonrío y se quedó a mi lado, parecía quieres preguntarme algo aunque parecía que no se atrevía.

-ayer estuviste rara ,que pasó-

-nada de que tenga valor ya estoy bien , soy demasiado orgullosa como para deprimirme con algo tan pequeño como eso -

Aún no le decía que tenía pero supongo que primero p después lo descubriría , en la tarde ya estaba mejor y cuando baje toda la casa estaba decorada , los chicos estaban decorando todo y las chicas estaban sirviendo grande proporciones de comidas ,la mayoría eran de mis platos favoritos .

-Seguirás mirándolos hatos que te aburras?-preguntó Reborn al ver cono ninguno se daba cuenta de sus presencias

\- solo hasta que hayan terminado-

Ochos segundos después Kyoko-chan me miró , llamó la atención de todos mama incluida y se unieron delante mío

-feliz cumpleaños Tsunami ,Reborn -

Fue una tarde divertida y eso contando la extraña aparición de Hibari-sempai y el adorable canto de hibarid al himno del colegio aunque se notaba la timidez de Hibari-sempai ya que después del pequeño show se fue rápidamente también vino Shamal quien me regalo una sexy lincearía femenina al cual Reborn incendio y Gokudera-kun y Takeshi se llevaron lejos a Shamal , en la noche aún estábamos festejando y salí de la casa al recibir un mensaje que decía 'sal '

-Oshita-sempai?-

-omeneto Tsunami-

Me entregó un gran ramo de Azucenas que simplemente eran hermosas ,me dijo que el matrimonio sería en Nanimori y que mañana volverá en Tokyo .


	11. 11

Ok esto es para que entiendan lo que voy a poner

_esta en otra lengua_

-lo de siempre-

Ok perdón que aya molestado que disfruten

Me fui a comprar un poco de harina ya que al parecer ya al parecer había acabado , de repente sentí un jalón de mi brazo izquierdo para hacerme adentrar en un callejón oscuro .

-dame todo lo que tienes preciosura o te las verás muy mal- dijo un hombre con unas enormes gafas de sol

-pues adelantes lo gaste todo para comprar harina pero si la quieres-dije con total tranquilidad

Al parecer mi indiferencia lo molesto bastante , vi como alzaba su brazo para golpearme pero algo lo detuvo mejor dicho alguien

_detente hay rufián_

No lo podía creer era I-pin ,verla de frente era más adorable que verla en mis recuerdos del manga era totalmente adorable con su trajecito chino , vi como hacia su Gyoza ken a mi agresor .

_muchas gracias por salvarme_ dije con lo poco que sabía de chino

Me miro fijo y parecía que me mirase feo pero en realidad debe de estar tímida , me puse más p menos a si altura y le ofrecí unos caramelos de los que siempre traía por si acaso Lambo me los pedía .

Al entregárselos ella se sonrojó y los acepto para después irse corriendo quién sabe dónde ,al regresar Reborn me miró raro por la sonrisa que me llevaba al regresar

-¿porque tan alegre?-

-me acabo de encontrar con una niña adorable ,espero poder verla otra vez-

Al día siguiente mientras al colegio no dejaba de pensar en I-pin

-Yo Nami a que se debe tu alegría, parece como si a cada paso que das botases florecitas rosa -

-moo~ Takeshi no te burles es solo que ayer me encontré con una niña verdaderamente adorable espero poder verla otra vez -

Al ir al salón vi como Kyoko-chan estaba hablando con alguien

-gracias por ayudarme ayer-

-ah! Tú eres la niña de ayer _gracias por ayudarme_-

-desde cuando hablas chino Tsuna -

-desde 3ro de primaria creo-

Me quede en mi mundo cuando escuche la vocecita decirme en un japonés no tan fluido

-ayel fue un elol,la ploxima vez no tendle compasión -dijo para después irse corriendo

-de que la conoces Tsuna-chan a mí me ayudó a recuperar mi bolso -

-a mí me ayudó con un agresor si no fuera por ella tal vez me verías con un moretón en la cara-

En el recreo me hacer que a Gokudera-kun

-Gokudera-kun me podrías hacer un favor?-

-Claro que si ,haré lo que sea por usted Tsunami-sama-

-bien entonces me podrías prestar tus lentes-

-si claro peor ¿cómo supo que llevo lentes?-

-pues me imaginé que te gustaba leer mucho por eso de consecuencia deberías de tener unos lentes de lectura o unas lentes a contacto-

-Tsunami-sama es la mejor !-

Aunque un poco extrañada por la actitud del peliplata me dirijo hacia la azotea , hay estaba I-pin cual parecía impaciente , al ver que estaba por hacer su técnica le pedí que parara y que primero se pusiese los lentes de Gokudera-kun el cual hizo que me mirar con desconfianza pero al fin se los puso , al ver que no era su objetivo se disculpó repetidas veces .

_está bien ,ayer me pareció que estabas forzando tu mirada para verme así que no quería que me confundieses on alguien más _

_perdon por la equivocación ,I-pin es un poco corta de vista_

_no importa , dime tienes donde quedarte?_

_no _

_entonces puedes vivir en mi casa si quieres , hay vive otro niño con cabello afro es un poco travieso pero seguro te llevarás bien con el , te llamas I-pin ¿verdad? Yo soy Tsunami Sawada espero que nos podamos llevar bien_

Cuando me asistió no lo pude evitar y la lleve entre mis brazos

-eres tan linda~-

Y un extraño sonidito se pudo oír de parte de la niña entre mis brazos bomba humana eso era cool pero atemorizante , vi entrar a Takeshi y le lanzó a I-pin y el la tomo como si nada

-Takeshi lanza un tiro-

Solo al decir eso pude ver cómo mi pobre niña volaba por los cielos para después explotar , recojo los lentes del suelo y después agradecí al beisbolista .

Al salir del colegio note como la pequeña me seguía , me paré en un puesto de helados y pedí uno de chocolate con mente y otro con chocolate con fresa , me senté en un banquillo que estaba en el parque más adelante

_I-pin ven y toma tu helado antes de que se derrita_

Se me acercó para agradecer el helado y tranquilamente comenzó a comer

_lo siento por lo de adelantes Tsunami-san_

_no me llames así me hace sentir un poco vieja porque mejor no me dices onee-san _

Ella parecía avergonzada pero no al punto de explotar otra vez ,la lleve a casa le explique a mama lo sucedido y dio el permiso para que I-pin se quedará le presente a todos y al presentarle a Lambo lo confundo con un mostró bróculi y él cabeza de cebolla a ella cosas que después trate de arreglar y pensar en cómo podría ayudar con la miopía de la niña aunque después me tranquilice un poco al notar como los niños comenzaban a jugar , me dirigí a mi cuarto pero al entrar me encontré con Reborn mirándome fijamente.

-cómo sabías sobre el gyoza ken y no trates de engañarme se notaba perfectamente que sabias que era por eso quisisteis evitar ese problema -

-pues el dio que me salvó utilizo esa técnica -

-porque parece como si ya supieras lo que va a pasar -

Me quedé mirándolo ,primero o después tendría que decírselo pero por ahora me quedaría callada a menos que sea estrictamente necesario aunque algo que otro se me podía escapar.

-para serte sincera creo que desde el momento en que llegaste sucedes cosas casi premeditadas así que es fácil saber que podría pasar ,no veo el futuro solo analizó lo que pasa en mi alrededor más rápido de lo que debería -

-porque me respondes?-

-porque tú me lo estás preguntando , sé que sería inútil esconderte información que tarde o temprano lograrías obtener y si me disculpas tengo que cambiarme así que por favor sal de mi cuarto -

Se fue sin protestar pero con la silenciosa promesa de que descubriría que escondía "esto será más difícil de lo que planeaba" .


	12. 12

Ya habían pasado días desde la llegada de I-pin y habían pasado muchas cosas como los tres hermanos criminales la I-pin del futuro que a mi sorpresa en vez de Sawada-san me llamaba Onee-san cosa que ya hacía ahora lo que me parecía adorable ,siempre quise hermanitos y con Lambo y I-pin estaba muy satisfecha . Estaba regresando del colegio hasta que vi que adelante de mi casa había un montón de hombres con traje y una expresión amenazante ,me acerqué y al parecer les sorprendió en la calma que trasmitía .

-perdón pero podrían hacerse a un costado ,quisiera entrar en mi casa-

Se hicieron de parte ,fui directamente a mi cuarto sin antes saludar a mama ,Bianchi,Lambo y I-pin , apenas entre en mi cuarto me sentí enojada "no me gusta que entren en mi cuarto sin mi permiso "

-fuera-

-Hemos estado esperándote , Tsuna -ni lo deje terminar la frase

-fuera de mi cuarto , que descortés entrar en el cuarto de una chica sin su permiso!pervertidos !-

Bote de mi cuarto a Reborn ,Dino ,Romario y otro hombre que no me sé su nombre "que descarados ", me cambie de ropa y baje a la sala , mamá había salido con los niños de compra y Bianchi ... Pues ni idea.

-Se puede saber qué hacían en mi cuarto me hubieran podido esperar en la sala en vez de entrar en un lugar que claramente es privado !-

Me pase como 30 min regañándoles cosa que al parecer por la cara de Dino parecía que lo hacía bien .

-bien y ahora que parece que ya entendieron, soy Tsunami Sawada y ustedes-

-perdón yo soy Dino Cavallone y él es Romario y Giuseppe -

-él es el décimo jefe de la familia Caballone es tu sempai-

De repente todo pareció estar en silencio , Dino me miraba como si estuviera estudiando a su presa ,cosa que no me afectó en lo más mínimo ya que yo también lo estaba estudiando

-firme, firme y no se deja poner los pies a nadie eres un óptimo ejemplo de futura jefa mafiosa al contrario de mi-dijo para después reírse de ello con sus subordinados

-apostaría todo lo que tengo que cuando no hay ninguno de tus subordinados eres un total Dame -

-en eso tienes razón Tsuna- dijo Reborn con una sonrisa sádica

Parecía avergonzado cosa que me hizo sonreír era bastante tierno cuando no poseía su aura de jefe confiable

-supongo que ya escuchaste de Reborn lo que trata de mi ,Cavallone-san -

\- jajaja dime Onii-san no te pongas tímida -

\- prefiero llamarlo solamente Dino -

Parecía deprimirse cosa que me divertía , tal ves lo sádico de Reborn se contagia

-supongo que quiere quedarse por esta noche espero que no le moleste compartir cuarto con Reborn -

-y yo porque yo debería compartir mi cuarto con mi Dame-alumno ?-

-porque es el único que queda a menos que quieres dormir en el sofá claro está ¿no permitirás que un invitado no se sienta cómodo siendo tú la presencia masculina de la casa? ¿Verdad ,Reborn?-

Los subordinados de Dino se fueron y como dije era un completo Dame sin ellos ,me presento a Enzo y me dejo acariciarlo cosa que hice sin cesar ¡era tan lindo!

-se nota que es una buena persona -dijo Dino en el momento en el cual también Akashi se hizo presente con los niños para que los mimara también

-tiene más el aspecto de una madre que de una Donna mafiosa-

Me separe de los niños y animales cosa que para mi sorpresa también se había unido León y prepare la tina del baño ,cuando ya estuvo todo listo tome a Enzo que estaba con Lambo y se lo entregue a Dino

-¿niños quieren bañarse conmigo?-

Lambo fue el primer en correr hacia el baño seguido por I-pin , el día pasó normal y tranquilo cosa que al día siguiente al salir de la casa note a todos los hombres de Dino estaban hay ya que estaban preocupados por su jefe , al ver a Gokudera-kun seguido por Takeshi y nos fuimos al colegio Pérez después después se puso en escena el acto de mi rapto cosa que los chicos se fueron a mi rescate .

-tienes buenos guardianes corrieron hacia el grupo de Yakuza Momokyokay aunque no existe-

-Dino ese grupo de Yakuza existe , con el tiempo que te enseño Reborn deberías saber lo retorcido que es , espero que se haga cargos de sus errores-

Con el Ferrari llegamos rápido en la base Yakuza cosa que al entrar pude ver a un montón de hombres en el piso siendo masacrados por los dos jóvenes delante de mí .

-chicos vámonos-

Me siguieron mientras Dino y sus hombres se ocupaban de los Yakuza y nosotros nos íbamos al colegio .

Al llegar a casa él juntos a sus hombres se disculparon por su imprudencia cosa que acepte sin mucha dificultad

-sí que eres una persona muy calmada Imoto -

\- solamente me esperaba que algo así sucediera primero o después-


	13. 13

Después de la visita de Dino Tsuna se puso mal ,muy mal. La fiebre no la dejaba y poco a poco veía como perdía peso y fuerzas , ya era año nuevo y Shamal vino desde París para visitarla .

-Reborn, las cosas están graves-

-que tiene?-

-no estoy seguro pero en cualquier momento podría morir-

Me quedé mirándolo "eso es imposible" hace unas semanas parecía estar bien ,ni siquiera había tenido uno de sus ataques .

-al parecer ella aún sigue con vida con solo fuerza de voluntad pero a este paso no sé que podría pasarle-

-y el tratamiento-

-está demasiado débil pero será mejor que empecemos cuanto antes -

-que necesitas-

-por ahora solo nos queda rezar , ya inicie el tratamiento y lo único que podemos esperar es que ella luche por lo poco de vida que le queda-

Al llegar mama le conté todo lo que pasaba ,ella parecía estar tranquila ya que comenzó a hacer la cena "creo que ya sé dónde heredó los nervios de acero Tsuna" me acerqué a ella mientras hacía señal a Bianchi para que se llevase a los niños y al perro una vez solos comencé a hablarle.

-mama,estás bien?-

-no te preocupes Reborn-kun ,Tsu-chan ya me había advertido sobre lo que podría pasar ... Lo único que me queda ahora es confiar en ella , sé que ella sobrevivirá a lo que pase -

"Estoy rodeado por mujeres fuertes" pensaba al ver la fe que la mujer frente a mí profesaba hacia su hija , me dirigí hacia el cuarto de Tsuna y al habrir la puerta pude oler un fuerte olor tanto a sangre como a analgésico y ella estaba tendida en su lecho con una respiración pesada y fatigada .

Me quede a su lado todo el tiempo ,no sabía porque pero la chica en mi adelante era la persona más fuerte pero a la vez delicada que hubiera conocido , era una manipuladora natural y su astucia e inteligencia le daban una aura de control sobre todo lo que la rodeaba ,una madre y amiga con los que amaba y no lograba imaginarme cómo sería con sus enemigos como una bestia despiadada o como una Santa benévola .

Pude ver cómo cobraba conciencia después de una semana de letargo ,estaba desorientada y cansada .

-cuánto tiempo é dormido ?-

-una semana y 3 días -

Intercambiamos mirada , trato de levantarse pero a lo débil que estabas no podía ni moverse .

-y ahora que se supone que va a suceder ?-

-llamaré a Shamal para que vea como estas -

Shamal había llegado en tiempo récord y la había atendido de la manera más rápida y delicada posible , cuando termino de hacer sus exámenes y otras cosas para verificar como estaba ella se había dormido casi al instante .

-es la persona más fuerte que haya conocido -

-como esta?-

-está bien , su cuerpo está todavía afectado y hay consecuencias que probablemente sean permanentes pero está bien , tal ves no en una semana ni en un mes pero seguramente ya está bien , no podrá correr un maratón ya que se cansaría y hasta se desmayaría pero seguramente no vomitara sangre a menos que haga un esfuerzo extremo -

Por primera vez después de tanto tiempo agradecí a cualquier dios existente .

Pov. Tsunami

Estaba exhausta pero me recupere rápido , con normalidad pude ir al colegio después que las vacaciones de invierno acabarán . Todavía no podía hacer ningún esfuerzo pero ya no sentía ese incesante dolor por todo el cuerpo y eso me parecía maravilloso .

-Tsu-chan tú que crees que debería ponerme ¿el traje rosa o el vestido salmón ?-

-no sabría decirte los dos te caen muy bien ,que tal el Salmón lo puedes combinar con los aretes que te regale -

-ara! Gracias Tsu-chan -dijo para irse saltando

-que tiene mama-

-mañana es el día donde los padres van a ver los progresos de sus hijos , si quieres puedes ir pero no tendrás que causar molestias a los padres o profesores y ni intentes reclutar a alguien más de mi escuela no creo que haya alguno con la fuerza de resistencia que normalmente exiges como lo hiciste con Gokudera-kun , Takeshi ,Hibari-sempai y onii-san -

Se me quedó mirando como si me preguntase como es que lo sabía .

-un sadico ,un idiota y un abogado siempre son predecibles y como tú eres sadico ,así que no te sorprendas-

El día pasó sin pésames aunque Gokudera-kun se puso mal por la aparición de Bianchi y por ello lo acompañe en enfermería ,lo único que pude escuchar era gritos de mis compañeros por lo que sea que hiciese Reborn " y yo que le dije que no lo hiciese" .ya en la enfermería Sakiko-sensei no estaba haci que yo atendí a Gokudera-kun el cual parecía despertar.

-Tsunami-sama-

-ara? Por fin despiertas -

Me quedé mirándolo por un rato cosa que pareció ponerlo nervioso

-nee Gokudera-kun puedo pedirte un favor ?-

-claro cualquier cosa!-

-pues yo , yo quisiera llamarte por tu nombre ¿puedo?-

-claro que si !-

-bien entonces , Hayato vamos rápido a clases antes que se acaben los cursos-

Parecía estar feliz ya que sus ojos brillaban de una forma que me parecía adorable ,al llegar al salón pude ver a Reborn dando clase ,tenía en la pisara una ecuación de la nasa cosa que al verme sonrío de una forma sadica.

-Sawada dígame la respuesta de este problema-

Me quedé mirando el pisaron por un momento ,si no recuerdo mal la respuesta era .

-raíz cuadrada de 5-

-correcto-

Mis compañeros parecían asombrados por mi respuesta rápida y sin esfuerzo , me senté en mi asiento y Kyoko-chan me hacía señal de buen trabajo y mama parecía estar pensando en que cocinaría esta noche para festejar .

Al regresar a casa el padre de Yamamoto nos invitó en su restaurante a mí y a mi familia con Hayato incluido , al llegar ayude a ordenar el local .

-jajajaj no sabia que Takeshi tuviera una novia tan linda jajajaj-

-¡PAPA!-

-Takeshi y yo somos amigos ,su hijo es verdaderamente confiable y parece querer mucho a Hayato ¿ne?-

Mi sonrisa pareció calmarlos a todos hasta que el señor Yamamoto sonrió y me acarició la cabeza

-eres una buena chica espero que sigas cuidando de mi hijo-

No entendía por qué de sus palabras pero solo me limité a sonreír mientras Takeshi se ponía más rojo que un tomate , era tan tierno .


	14. 14

Pasando el tiempo me fui sintiendo mejor ,ya podía jugar con los niños sin tener miedo a asustarlos por escupir sangre y podía pasear a Akashi sin problemas , en un último momento pedí a Reborn que me entrenará en el lado físico cosa que también se había agregado Takeshi,Hayato y onii-san cosa que pasando el tiempo tomaba más resistencia y fuerza aunque siempre terminaba desmayada por mis esfuerzos .

Al salir del colegio me encontré con un extraño fenómeno, todo lo que había alrededor mío comemos a flotar en el aire " no me digas que" más adelante mío vi a un niño murmurando algo de puesto con otras cosas , cuando termino de hacer sus ranking le tome del brazo antes de que sacara su brazo y lo guíe corriendo hacia mi casa .

\- bien aquí estaremos lo suficientemente protegidos-

-como era de esperarse de Tsuna-nee ,siempre te e llamado así ¿puedo seguir llamándote así ?-

-claro no hay problema pero por ahora será mejor entrar en casa -

Al entrar en casa ni mama ni los niños estaban solo Akashi vino a saludarme aunque ahora era mucho más grande de cómo era antes aunque seguía igual de tierno.

-Tsuna quien es el niño diestras tuyo-

-pues él es ... Como te llamas?-

-soy Fuuta delle Stelle -

-el de los Ranking perfectos ? Muchos matarían por tus ranking-

-sí y vine a Japón para pedir ayuda a Tsuna-nee -

-supongo que es por los hombres que te erraban siguiendo ¿no?-

-como era de esperarse de Tsuna-nee quien está en el 1º lugar de 875 jefes mafiosos en inteligencia e intuición - dijo con brillitos en los ojos

-pero Fuuta , que te hace pensar que yo no trataré de aprovecharme de tus ranking-

\- porque eres la 3º de 2883771 que no haría algo en contra de un niño-

-y que te hace pensar que yo quiera o pueda ayudarte?-

\- eres la 1º de 29883737882 que nunca se negaría en ayudar a un niño indefenso y como dije antes tu intuición e inteligencia superan completamente a los de otros -

Entonces hizo unos ojos de cachorro abandonado "qué lindo" no aguante más y lo estreche entre mis brazos

-que lindo que eres , te puedes quedar si quieres si eso tipos te hacen algo se la verán conmigo- dije con aura solemne aún meciendo a Fuuta entre mis pechos

-como era esperarse de la 1º de 1823 con instinto materno entre las mujeres mafiosas -

Deje al niño y me hacerme a la ventana ,pude ver cómo tres nombre estaban parados frente a mi casa

-nee, Reborn ¿quieres un tiramisù?-sonreí al ver un cierto brillo en sus ojos

-supongo que si-

-bien entonces¿porque no atiendes los hombres que están delante de la casa mientras yo hago el Tiramisù?, Fuuta ¿quieres ayudarme?-

-siiii!-

Hice bastante gracias a la ayuda de Fuuta , Reborn no se había tardado demasiado atendiendo a esos hombres y cuando llego ya habíamos terminado .

Parecía estar satisfecho al igual de Fuuta con el tiramisù ,poco después llegó mamá ,Bianchi y los niños quien probaron el dulce con deleite , después de convencer a mama de quedarnos con Fuuta cosa que no fue difícil los presente a los otros miembros de mi familia "mi familia está creciendo cada vez más"pensé con ternura .

-Tsuna - dijo en voz sombría Reborn

-si ?-

-sígueme-

Caminamos hasta mi cuarto , me lanzo un folder .

-ese es la información que me pedisteis-

-el que te pedí el año pasado?-

Le pedí que me diera un momento de privacidad , al abrir el archivo comencé a leer , daba el informe una mujer

Nombre:Aurora Shapiro di Fiore

Edad:45 años

Estado: muerta

Ley un poco más pero lo único que quería hacer era llorar ,vi un breve informe mío como su hija junto a los informes de mis ex hermanos,entonces lo vi ,la cara de mi verdugo ,al parecer era un asesino a sueldo aunque estaba loco de remate ,al parecer tenía la misión de matar solo a mi padre pero para divertirse mato al resto de su familia y tal vez no debería haberme sorprendido o no pero los que habían mandado a matar era la misma Vongola , ya que al parecer mi padre era una espía del FBI infiltrado pero lo descubrieron rápidamente . Mis rodillas no aguantaron más y caí de rodillas , me dolía el corazón y llore por ello , solo por un estúpido error de mi estúpido padre , si no hubiera puesto el trabajo sobre la familia ni mama ni mis hermanos habrían muerto y lo peor era que mi estúpido padre estaba vivo habiendo escapado como un cobarde mientras su esposa e hijos morían torturados .

Me sentí fría,inconsolable y con unas enormes ganas de venganza ,por mi verdugo y por el hombre que llamaba padre. Guarde el folder en un cajón de mi escritorio y trate de mejorar mi aspecto ligeramente demacrado por mis lagrimas .

-mi venganza será terrible-


	15. 15

Pov. Hibari Kyoya

Y hay estaba otra vez , veía cómo esa chica llegaba al colegio y le entregaba un bento a Kusakabe el cual una vez también me había preparado uno a mí el cual era una delicia ,su nombre era Sawada Tsunami .No sabía cómo identificarla , tenía una voluntad de hierro por afrontar cada problema con una sonrisa aún con la gravedad de su ante mortal enfermedad de la cual parece estar recuperándose que la hacia una carnívora digna de admiración y en otras ocasiones parecía ser una herbívora sonriente , tal ves es un omnívora pero aún no sé que es ,no importaba cuantas veces la estudiaba nunca lograba entenderla y cada vez me confundía más , mi solución momentánea era preguntar a Kusakabe información sobre la chica.

-Hibari-san me mando a llamar?-

Bufé al verlo mientras la hacia señal de sentarse en uno de los sofás ,parecía nervioso pues que el sepa no tenía razones para llamarlo .

-dime lo que sabes sobre Sawada Tsunami- pregunté 'amablemente'

Se me quedó viendo por un momento en silencio como si tuviese un debate interno

-si me permite preguntar ,¿porque quiere saber sobre ella?-

-curiosidad-

-pues como que quiere saber -

-información básica y más o menos como es -

-Sawada Tsunami, 14 años situada en el 1 A , tiene las mejores notas de todos los de 1º y en lo personal podría decir que es una persona muy dulce, tiene una debilidad por las cosas tiernas , le gusta ayudar a la personas, es una testaruda cuando se lo propone aparte de ser muy orgullosa y aunque es muy paciente cuando se enoja se pone como una madre regañando a sus hijos -dijo con una sonrisa al recordar cuando una vez Tsunami le había regalado por no comer bien .

Me dirigí al azotea para hacer una siesta pero al llegar me encontré con la fuente de mis dudas junto al bebé carnívoro . Me acerqué sin darme cuenta que un bazuca morado caía sobre mi cabeza ,no pude ver nada por la nube rosa que se formó en mi alrededor ,cuando la nube se disipó pude ver a la chica pero era más alta que yo pero la cosa era que yo me había hecho más pequeño

Pov. Normal ósea de Tsunami

Ayer Giannini hizo su aparición ,y maniobró sobre el bazuca de Lambo aunque no me preocupaba mucho ,la cosa que me pareció extraño era que Giannini siempre se sonrojaba con facilidad "tal vez tenga fiebre" , el día pasó como cualquiera aunque tenía la sensación de que alguien me observaba intensamente aparte de Reborn ,me dirigí en la azotea para poder hable tranquilamente con Reborn.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento , ten cuidado Reborn-

-que tipo de presentimiento-

-pues cuando vino Giannini un extraño,escalofrío me pasó por todo el cuerpo, tal vez te parezca paranoico pero en todos mis años de vida eso siempre me advertía algún peligro a mí o algún conocido-

De repente escuche un gran explosión como los que hacía el bazuca de Lambo, al gotearme me encontré con una nube rosa que al disiparse dio la imagen de un tierno niño vestido con un trajecito amarillo "adorable". Me acerqué lo más rápido posible y me puse a su altura .

-hola mi vida , yo soy Tsunami ¿te has perdido?¿necesitas ayuda?¿cómo te llamas?-

El niño se puso todo rojo al acercarme "qué lindo se sonrojó" y sin poder recibir a mis deseos lo abrace a la altura de mi pecho y lo cargue mientras lo acunaba entre mi pecho.

-Tsuna creo que el niño entre tus brazos es Hibari Kyoya -

Me sorprendí por eso y lo deje delicadamente en el piso , aún estaba rojo y sus cabellos estaban un poco desordenados y trataba de hacer una mirada ¿desafiante? La cosa que era re contra tierno .

-perdón Hibari-sempai no me pude resistir-

Pov. Reborn

Al rededor de Tsuna parecía desprender un Aura de corazones y florecitas no se porque pero me molesto cuando abrazo a el miniHibari, hablando del diablo el estaba tan rojo como un tomate cosa que podría ser buen chantaje en un futuro .

Hablaron de porque se había convertido en un niño cosa que parecía fascinar a Tsuna aunque parecía que su autocontrol estaba al máximo para no tratar de mimar a Hibari y cosas varias ,Tsuna se hizo responsable por el accidente y se comprometió en ayudar en todo lo que podía a Hibari hasta que regresase a su forma original cosa que le hizo pasar todo el día con Hibari , se la pasaba mimándolo y consintiéndolo ¡ hasta le había prestado su regazo para que actuara como almohada.

-hasta cuando lo seguirás mimando - dije con voz sería tratando de esconder mi molestia

Solamente me dedico una sonrisa y siguió alimentando con su bento a Hibari .

Pasó así más o menos toda la mañana y tarde hasta que por fin regreso a su forma original .

Pov. Normal ósea el de Tsunami

Hoy fue un día verdaderamente divertido , cuando Hibari-sempai regresó a su forma original sus mejillas seguían siendo rojas cosa que me parecía adorable " quien pensaría que el aterrador prefecto de Ninamori fuera tan tímido y tierno " cuando me despedí el solamente bufo y se alejó para haces sus cosa , sip! Seguramente hoy fue un día muy divertido .


	16. 16

Mañana sería san Valentín y aconseje a Bianchi comprar chocolate suizo ya que supuestamente era es mejor y me inventé una historia diciéndole que podía hacer enamorar a cualquiera que comiera chocolate suizo con hierbas aromáticas de las Amazonas y unido con café brasileño y colombiano junto a otras cosas para que mañana no estuviera a casa , con suerte se lo creyó y apenas le termine de contar el cuento inventado se fue como un rayo para preparar los chocolates para Reborn ilusionándose que algún día el la amaría aunque que yo sepa amaba a Luce aunque ni yo estaba segura .

Me reuní con las chicas para hacer chocolates mañana cosa que no fue difícil de convencer ya que Hana y Kyoko-chan todos los años venían a mi casa o a sus casa dependiendo a quien tocaba el año y a Haru apenas le mencione el tema me suplicó para que pudiese ir con nosotras .

-Tsuna-chan ¿quien piensas regalarle los chocolates?-preguntó Kyoko-chan

De repente en el salón todos se habían quedado en silencio pude sentir como muchas miradas se dirigían hacia las chicas y a mí , un extraño sonido de eglutación (tragar saliva si me equivoco corríjanme porfavor) fue lo único que se pudo escuchar .

-si Tsuna¿a quién le vas a regalar los chocolates?-dijo burlona Hana

Me quedé mirándolos , en el salón había una extraña tensión tanto masculina como femenina

-pues , a ustedes ,los chicos ,mamá,los niños y tal vez traiga algunos para los chicos del club si vienen -

-no ,digo para una persona especial-

-pues ustedes¿no? Son mis mejores amigas para mí son especiales-

El aire en el salón parecían haberse hecho ligero y tanto Hana como Kyoko-chan me abrazaron soltando un 'linda~' , después del colegio con las chicas nos fuimos a mi casa y de camino encontramos a Haru ,cuando llegamos nos fuimos a mi cuarto seguidos por un enérgico Akashi.

-tu mamá y los mocoso no están -

-mama quería hacer una torta de chocolate y se fue a comprar los ingredientes -

-¿qué no habías comprado los materiales ya?-

-si y le dije que agarrara si quisiese pero ella dijo 'no gracias Tsu-chan con eso harás con tus amigas mañana así que no , mejor compro más porsia caso ,más tarde iré ¿puedes preparar la cena mientras no estoy?' Seguramente se habrá ido con los niños-

-mmmm la comida de Tsuna-chan es deliciosa -

Si quieren pueden quedarse pero a cambio me tendrán que ayudar -

Fuimos a la cocina y nos pusimos a trabajar , Reborn nos miraba desde la puerta como si estuviese estudiándonos .

-qué tipo de chocolates piensan hacer chicas?-

-¿hahi?pues yo haré una torta-

-yo haré chocolatines con forma de corazones y tal vez uno a forma de guante para onii-chan-

-tal ves galletas pero aún no estoy segura-

-yo haré chocolate con relleno de manjar blanco con base de galleta cubierta de chocolate polvoreado con coco y tal vez haga algo más con lo que quede-

Al terminar aún nos quedaban bastantes trozos de chocolate y galletas

-que tal si mañana hacemos fondant de chocolate con las galletas ,podríamos comprar fruta mañana después del colegio-

-Buena idea Tsuna así no desperdiciamos nada-

Al día siguiente entregue los respectivos chocolates a mis amigos y algunos por mis compañeros , Kusakabe-sempai me agradeció y me dijo dónde estaba Hibari-sempai como agradecimiento, el cual estaba dormiré do en la azotea .

-Hibari-sempai despierte-

Se levanto con la frontera fruncida pero por una extraña manera sus mejillas comenzaron a ponerse coloradas .

-Hibari-sempai debería abrigarse a este paso le agarrara fiebre-

Después de decirle eso le entregue los chocolates y me fui , había sido un día tranquilo y si problema aunque ahora iba a la casa de Shoichi-san para entregarle los chocolatines mientras las chicas esperaban en casa y de paso preparaban el chocolat derretido ,llame a la puerta del departamento de la cual salió una mujer de media edad.

-buenas tardes señora , se encuentra Shoichi-san ?-

-Sho-chan? No aún está en el colegio -

-podría darle esto a Shoichi-san de mi parte?-

Le entregué los chocolatinas cosa que parecía muy consternada, me fui a mi casa y comí lo que pude junto a las chicas ,mamá ,los niños y los chicos colados que eran onii-san,Takeshi y Hayato . "Sip fue un buen día "

Omaka

Pov. Shoichi

Estaba cansado y deprimido como todos los años solo había obtenido los chocolates de mama y mi hermana ,al regresar a casa pude notar a mama más animada de lo normal y me hermana tenía una expresión de shock .

-Sho-chan! Porque no me dijisteis que tenias novia ! Y bonita todavía -

-mama yo o tengo novia -

-como que no ? Hoy vino una chica muy bonita a darte esto-dijo pasándome unos chocolatinas que tenía un billetero ' para Shoichi-san de Tsunami',estaba de lo más feliz " Tsunami-san es un ángel "


	17. 17

-Tsuna-nee ¿me podrías acompañar al parque?-dijo Fuuta

-claro ,espera que llevo a Akashi también -

-Gyajajja Lambo-sama también quiere ir !-

-Lambo !no molestes a Tsuna-nee -

-si quieren pueden venir ustedes también -

-Siiii!-

Salí de casa acompañada de los niños y Akashi el cual se había hecho mas y más grande aunque sigue siendo adorable ,cuando estuvimos en el parque deje a los niños junto al perro jugar mientras yo le echaba una mirada.

Últimamente Reborn había estado raro y tanto Hayato como Takeshi parecían esconder más de un secreto y la cosa aunque no quería aparentarla me entristecía un poco , Bianchi san había estado deprimida ya que no llegó a tiempo a san Valentín y se deprimió pero con la ayuda de mama pudimos animarla aunque se fue de nuevo de viaje diciendo que necesitaba una anguila y vete a saber tú para que .

De repente comencé a escuchar unas explosiones cosa que me alarmo mucho .

-Fuuta , llévate a los niños y Akashi en la casa yo voy a ir que es -

Es solo asistió sabiendo lo confiable que era ,me quedaba tranquila pensando que si sucedía algo ellos no saldrían lastimados y si alguien quería hacerle algo de camino a casa sabía que I-pin podría ganarlo sin problemas , me dirigí hacia hacía el sonido de las explosiones y me encontré con la silueta de Takeshi con un bate de hierro " el hierro de Yamamoto". Me quedé en disparaté observando y cuando por fin logró trasformar el bate en una Katana me acerqué .

-así que era esto lo que me estaban escondiendo -

Vi como Hayato y Takeshi se sobresalían al no haberme notado y Reborn parecía satisfecho con eso .

-que te parece ? Se llama...-

-bate de Yamamoto , sip ya lo sabia en los nombres eres algo previsible-dije ignorando sus escasas expresiones de sorpresa

-Tsunami-sama no es lo que parece es solo que el idiota del baisbol quería ser más fuerte y y -

-jajajajjaja perdón Nami por haberte excluido es que me da un poco de vergüenza me sentía un poco debilitado y quería entrenar más y el niño me ofreció su ayuda -

-espero que descanses adecuadamente , no quiero que exageres -dije preocupada

Al regresar a casa le conté a Fuuta y a I-pin que parecían estar interesados sobre que era las explosiones que habían escuchado , al día siguiente Hana parecía un poco extraña y nerviosa cosa extraña de ella , nos fuimos juntos en la biblioteca

-Tsuna quiero pedirte un favor -

-si puedo ayudarte con gusto lo haré -

Pues hace un tiempo note que cerca por donde tú vives hay un chico súper cool y me gustara conocerlo -

-más o menos una descripción ?-

-pues su cabello es negro y ondulado ,ojos verdes y lleva una camisa con estampado de vaca -

" ese es Lambo adulto !" No me gustaba mentirle a Hana ni a ningún de mis amig os pero era por su bien y de paso de el de Lambo , me quede en silencio por mucho tiempo cosa que parecía estrenar a Hana .

-se de quién hablas pero hay algunos problemas-

-cuáles? -

-pues te recuerdas Bianchi ?- ella asistió -Romeo el chico de la cual tú hablas es su novio estaban comprometidos creo ,aunque no estoy segura ,el la siguió desde Italia y que yo sepa le gustan las las mujeres mayores aunque no sabría decirte ya que no lo conozco bien solo me guío por lo que me dijo Bianchi -

Parecía desanimada ya que sabiendo cómo era Bianchi tanto mentalmente como físicamente la cual daría envidia a cualquier modelo era una mujer madura y hermosa , la consola un rato y después en la salida junto a Kyoko nos fuimos a una pastelería para que ella ahogara su pena de amor no correspondido , al llegar a casa me deprimí por haber hecho sentir mal a Hana pero después de hacer la tarea se me pasó .

Cerré la puerta de mi cuarto y mis ventanas y me puse a meditar , desde que me cure comencé a intentar emanar mi llama de la última voluntad cosa que parecía fallar cada ves que intentaba cosa que me desanimaba un poco pero aún así seguir intentándolo , comencé a sentir un extraña calidez en mi frente y habría los ojos para ver el espejo de cuerpo completo delante mío " lo logre!" Era pequeña pero aún seguía hay "mi llama de la última voluntad " estaba impresionada pero también mareada para que unos a segundos después la llama desapariciones de mi mirada, acosté y me fui a dormir , estaba agotada pero feliz .


	18. 18

Hoy era el día de la división de clases para segundo año , si no me acuerdo mal debería estar en la sección A por lo que me apresuré a ir en el salón donde me encontré con las chicas

-oye Tsuna has sabido sobre el mono raro?-

-Hana para ti todos son monos raros-

-creo que se refiere a Naito Longchap-san se dicen rumores raros sobre el-

" Naito?" Repetía ese nombre en mi cabeza pero no lograba recordarme de tal personaje cosa que me llegaba a molestar ,cuando empezaron las clases Hayato se apresuró a sentarse cerca mío , entonces sentí como si alguien me mirase fijamente " esto no me gusta " en el recreo me apresuré para salir del salón hacia los servicios y al salir me encontré con un chico de cabellos rojos y parados con gel

-hola!Sawada-chan soy Naito Longchap ,estamos en la misma clase debe de ser destino!-

Entonces se me hizo claro , no lo había recordado ya que este personaje no sale mucho en él manga y no sale completamente en el anime aunque seguramente era porque era un personaje no relevante lo quitaron

-Gusto en conocerte octavo Tomaso aunque ya me conoces me presentaré igual , soy Tsunami Sawada decima Vongola ,espero que aún que nuestras familias hayan estado en conflicto hace tiempo podamos ser amigos y formar una alianza -

-jajajaj claro que si Sawada-chan!-

-porfavor llámame por mi nombre mientras yo te llamaré por el tuyo -

Después de unas charlas más se alejó , junto a un chica que se llamaba Terumi era un poco gruesa pero Naito tenía razón era muy linda ( para quien no leyó el manga Terumi es un poco frita como los demás piensan pero Naito tiene atracción por mujeres un poco grotesca , en la mente de Nami todos son lindos o tierno por como son interiormente así que no 've' los exterior si no lo interior por eso la considera bonita )

Al regresar a clase me entere que en mi ausencia ya que a regresar me había tardado más de Naito y Rebornyama-sensei había propuso la idea de quién sería el presidente de la clase y habían nombrado a Naito y a mí ,aún se hacían las votaciones ya que yo aún no había regresado cosa que hacía que varios hablaran y de consecuencia hiciesen mucho ruido

\- en realidad yo no quisiera ser presidenta-

Toda la bulla que se había formado se silencio al escuchar mi voz

-p por qué Tsunami-sama -

-pues es que yo no tendría tiempo ya que estoy en rehabilitación y tomar ese tipos de cargas aparte de las que tengo me haría daño así que con toda la pena que tengo quisiera retirarme de la candidatura-

Al final de las clases se decidió para que Naito cosa que al parecer le había hecho mucha ilusión .

Al día siguiente una señora me dijo que le entregara algo a Naito cosa que después apareció y dijo que la señora era su novia y un por de cosas más a la cual no preste atención ya que una mariposa se me había acercado ,después llegó onii-san y el subordinado de Naito el cual no recuerdo el nombre le disparo una bala de la desolación y se comenzó a lamentar sobre una frente a que no quería entrar en el club de boxeo y que no era un deporte popular , lo único que pude hacer era decirle que en unos años el boxeo se volvería popular como el karate y se lleno de energía de nuevo ,después me fui a la enfermería y me encontré con Shamal que era sostituto de Sakiko-sensei estaba embarazada con 5 meses de un niño cosa que me hizo recordar que tenía que hacer algo para ella ya que me había encariñado mucho con ella por las horas en enfermería con ella , Shamal estaba en el piso semidesnudo diciendo que era buscado por haber tolerado traicionado 2062 al mismo tiempo , me largue siendo seguida por Naito y me encontré con Hibari-sempai arrastrando a una de sus victimarios disciplinadas .

-buenas tardes Hibari-sempai -dije mientras el parecía querer esconder el cadaver detrás de su espalda

-escuche que quieres unirte al comité disciplinario-

-de quién lo escuchaste?-

-de el -dijo señalando a Reborn levita do con poderes piramidales

-no lo siento Hibari-sempai, pero últimamente estoy con menos fuerzas de costumbre ,así que no , no quiero ser un miembro del comité aunque me haría ilusión aparte ya estoy en el club de música-

-estás en el club de música ?!- dijo Naito haciendo una pose extraña

-sí porque ?-

-puedo unirme yo también ?-

-claro un instrumento ?-

-jajaja claro que si ! Toco la flauta!-

-dulce o traversa?-

-dulce ! -

-bien creo que el que tocaba la flauta dulce se diplomó este año así que hay puesto libre , si haces tus formularios podrás entrar -

Sin querer había ignorado a Hibari-sempai que por rabia (?) se fue a golpear al subordinado se Naito,

Llegando a casa me todo era ' tranquilo ' como siempre y me fui a mi cuarto .

-Reborn te puedo pedir un favor?-dije al darme cuenta que entraba en mi habitación -de ahora en adelante la familia Tomaso es mi aleada vista mi amistad mi nueva amistad con Naito el octavo Tomaso , quisiese que informases al nono de eso -

-que te hace pensar que el nono aceptara esta alianza-

-porque no es un hombre tan sanguinario como debería ser y aliarse con la familia Tomaso podría aventajarnos para tener más aliados con más fuerza y ni pienses que mañana entérate en los territorios de los Tomaso porque a ti te entretiene , lo que dije a Hibari-sempai no era mentira , mañana iré con Shamal para ver qué es lo que me pasa-


	19. 19

Estaba cocinando mientras mama estaba en su club del té , cuando sea mayor de edad yo también quisiera ser parte de ese club ya que mama habla solo maravillas de ese club .

-nee Tsuna-nee ya está listo ? Tengo mucha hambre-

-en unos minutos Fuuta , ve limpiando la mesa para servir , porfavor ve a limpiar a Lambo y a I-pin mientras sirvo la comida -

-SI!-

Al terminar de servir mama regreso a casa con una sonrisa más grande de lo acostumbrado

-Tsu-chan !Tsu-chan me gane el bingo en mi club del té es un viaje en crucero para después ir a unas islas paradisíacas -

-bien por ti mama-

-lo malo es que es para 2 personas no más pero no puedo dejar a los niños solos-

Antes de que Bianchi hablara dije con la voz más sumisa que pude dar

-mama ,porque no llevas a Reborn o Bianchi contigo? Yo me quedaré a cuidar a los niños ,yo ya tendré otra oportunidad para ir cuando tenga el suficiente dinero para llevarlos a todos-

Mi mama me miró con lágrimas en los ojos para después lanzarse a mis brazos

-Tsu-chan! Que hice para merecer una hija tan buena !-

-tu sola felicidad es una bendición para mi , así que ve tranquila en tu viaje y ten cuidado, tal vez venga Kyoko-chan y onii-san para ayudarme así que no te preocupes nee-

Esa misma noche Reborn apareció en mi habitación para ¿cuestionarme? No se pero su miraba fija me estaba comenzando a molestar.

-de verdad no quieres ir?-

-no es que no quisiera ir , pero mi mama merece unas vacaciones de todo esto , tuvo que cuidarme sola todo este tiempo y yo aún estando muy mal casi moribunda nunca se rindió y trato con todas sus fuerzas de cuidarme y criarme lo mejor que pudo es por eso que su felicidad es mi sola satisfacción y como ella se preocupa por los niños yo creo que lo mínimo que puedo hacer por devolverle su amor y empeño es haciéndole este favor , aparte cuando sea jefa Vongola siempre encontraré un momento para estar con mama y en eso seguramente la llevare en más de un crucero o cualquier capricho suyo-

-quieres mucho a tu mamá ,verdad Tsuna?-

-si y eso lo hace tanto una fortaleza como una debilidad mía es por eso que tendré que empeñarme para que ella y las personas que quiero estén al seguro y también de aumentar el poder de Vongola ... No me mires como si fuera un bicho raro Reborn soy tan o más ambiciosa que tú o cualquier persona en el mundo-

Fue solo por un instante pero pude ver orgullo reflejado en sus ojos cosa que por mínimo que sea me emociono un poco , el día siguiente Reborn desapareció misteriosamente aunque ya sabía más o menos a que se había ido , los chicos y las chicas parecían haber hecho una especie de batalla campal en mi habitación aunque anto como Takeshi como Kyoko-chan estaban tranquilos y riendo , como quisiera tener su tranquilidad pero estaba un poco preocupada por mi habitación,sobre todo por mis libros.

-nee Tsuna-nee puedo hacerte un Ranking?-

-claro no me hace problemas-

Ahora que lo pensaba era la primera vez que Fuuta me haría un ranking con mi consentimiento , no me molestaba aunque al contrario de Tsunayoshi yo no lo había sorprendido haciéndolo equivocar con su ranking , espero que no esté decepcionado .

-hahi un Ranking entonces por qué no lo pones con la comida que más le gusta a Tsuna-sama?-

De pronto todo comenzó a flotar y Fuuta comenzaba a murmurar cosas raras

-en el ranking top 10 comidas favoritas de Tsuna-nee en el 10º puesto esta hamburguesas con papas fritas ,9º cheese cake ,8º sushi, 7º focaccia con queso , 6º camarones fritos o a la parrilla, 5º involtini di primavera , 4º pasta de cualquier ,3º lasaña ,2º cualquier dulce con chocolate y en el 1º está cualquier comida que cocine mama -

Todo callo después de su Ranking y como siempre saco su enorme libro de Rankings para apuntar lo que acababa de decir .

-Tsuna por no decir que todos estos platos son con grande cantidad de grasa y conociendo a tu mamá seguramente los hará todos los días dependiendo con que prepare ¿cómo es que tienes un cuerpo tan delgado ?-

-no se ¿buena digestión ?-

Me distraje un momento al ver que llovería .

-va a llover , tengo que recoger la ropa ¿me ayudan?-

Por mi suerte logre que todos me ayudaran y no quisiesen presionar a Fuuta para hacer un Ranking aunque este parecía un poco decaído "supongo que es por la lluvia".

Esa misma noche Reborn se me aparición en mi cuarto y parecía algo molesto ya que estaba prestando más atención a mi libro que a él .

-sabes podrías ponerte cómodo sentado en el futon junto conmigo en vez de estar hay de pie -

-segura que no quieres ir al crucero-

-Segura aparte no me molesta estar sola en casa con los niños , es una buena oportunidad para estar con mis hermanos ,últimamente no les e podido hablar o jugar con ellos -

-¿hermanos?-

-no me pongas esa cara ,siempre quise hermanos menores pero tanto mama como papa tenían miedo de que naciese otro con mi enfermedad y no sobreviviese así que como los niños ya me consideran una hermana mayor tengo todo el derecho de considerarlos mis hermanos menores-

-está bien ... Puedo llevarte , al crucero con la isla digo-

-si puedes con los niños y los chicos yo iría -

-no puedes tener un momento egoísta ?-

-siempre los tengo , si quiero que vayan es para no aburrirme aparte la isla es un centro de vacaciones para la mafia ¿no? Crees de verdad que no me daría cuenta?-

-tu intuición supongo-

-no ,solo cálculos de lo que puedes estar tramando ,comprasteis los boletos o los conseguisteis de maner no apropiada?-

-de las dos supongo -

-son las vacaciones de mama ,no quiero desastres y mantén a Bianchi lejos de cualquier cocina yo avisaré a mama-

Me fui antes de que me pudiera decir algo y me fui da mama para decirle que Reborn había conseguido boleros extra para el crucero .

El día siguiente toda la familia con Hayato y Takeshi fuimos al crucero ,los otros no pudieron ir por motivos que no me acuerdo ahora . Era todo lujos y me costaba un poco que todos estuvieran tranquilos y sin hacer problemas para que mama no se molestase , había unas piscinas enormes y cogi la oportunidad para pedir a Takeshi que me enseñara a nadar ( recuerden por la enfermedad ella no hacía ningún deporte , solo ajedrez XD) cosa que se puso todo rojo y Hayato insistió para que me ayudara también , los niños también querían ayudarme cosa que después de unas horas y calambres después hacer 50 metros sin ahogarme en el intento mientras que mama se había ido en la parte para adultos junto a Bianchi para jugar a ¿poker? No sabía que mama lo jugaba .

-jajajaj Nami aprendes rápido -

-si pero es gracias a que todos me hayan ayudado , gracias -

-a propósito Tsunami-sama ¿porque tiene el traje de baño del colegio?-

-es que nunca tuve la oportunidad de usarlo aparte me olvide de comprar un traje de baño nuevo el otro ya no me queda , cuando regresemos voy a comprar uno con las chicas para el verano -

-Tsuna-nee I-pin también quieres -

\- Gwajajjaja Lambo-sama también -

-entonces los llevare de paso te compro un poco de ropa nueva Fuuta , estás creciendo y la ropa pronto no te va a quedar -

-pero Tsuna-nee con qué dinero -

-pues , supongo que tendré que trabajar-

-Nami tú trabajas?-

-bueno en realidad no , solo hago de niñera o simplemente vendo lo que tejo y les puedo asegurar que las cosas hechas a mano y bien hechas tienen un valor muy alto , según ustedes cómo es que me compro mis libros-

-eso es genial Nami-

-Tsunami-sama usted es increíble por una vez estoy de acuerdo con el idiota del baisball -

-nee Tsuna-nee vendes las chalinas y guantes de lana que haces en tus tiempos libres?-

-si I-pin , nunca se sabe que puede pasar en la vida así que un as bajo la manga siempre es bueno tener-

Nos quedamos un rato más tranquilos , Takeshi estaba con sus suish y shuash para explicarme una partida de baisball cosa que se me hacía entretenida por lo emocionado que estaba al contármelo .

-y entonces fue un home run en plena base -

-wao y así no más ganaron , tu equipo favorito de beisball debe ser muy fuerte -

-lo puedes jurar-

-temme! Deja de molestar a Tsunami-sama con tus historias idiotoa beiball-

-maa~ no me molestan ,es interesante aunque me perdonará aunque no entienda algunas cosa más bien gracias por explicarme -

-jajajaj de nada-

\- NO TE LO PUEDO CREER! Tsuna-chan ! Qué sorpresa verte aquí ,debe de ser el destino a propósito te presento a mi nueva novia a que es adorable-

-tienes el pelo muy bonito , que envidia me da yo también quisiera tener el cabello así-

Eso lo dije rápido para sacar el ensueño se los chicos que se habían shokeado por el aspecto de la novia de Naito.

Mañana por la noche ya estaríamos en Mafialand ,tenía que prepararme para lo peor .


	20. 20

Cuando llegamos Naito se alejó con su novia , la playa era estupenda y ignorando todo a mi alrededor y me fui corriendo junto a mama y los niños , me quite la ropa ya que tenía el traje de baño bajo la ropa y junto a mamá nos metimos de lejos pude ver cómo Takeshi se nos unía con los niños y Bianchi que tenía puesto unos lentes para cubrir sus ojos así que no afectaría a Hayato quien aún estaba en la playa un poco sonrojado .

-Hayato! Porfavor ve a registrar nuestra llegada a la recepción !-

-en seguida!-

Mientras jugaba con los niños con mama y Takeshi que no paraban de reírse Reborn me miraba fijamente antes de acercarse a mí .

-Gokudera se está tardando demasiado por qué no vas a revisar Tsuna-

Estuve mirando un momento a Reborn antes de advertirle a mama que me iba a buscar a Hayato , al llegar a la recepción me acerqué a la recepcionista y le dije si ya habían registrado la llegada de la familia Sawada cosa que al parecer no habían hecho así que yo hice el registro .

-disculpe ¿por si acaso habrá visto un muchacho con cabello plateado que parece un pulpo y con ojos de color esmeralda con un aspecto de delincuente cool ?-

-si antes pasó un muchacho con ese aspecto diciendo que se registraba en nombre a la familia Vongola ,fue enviado a que sea matado -dijo con una sonrisa

-pues ese chico va con mi grupo seguro al registrarnos se equivocó ¿podría guiarme o indicarme donde puedo ir para ver si aún está vivo o este muerto para poder avisar a sus familiares ?-

-claro señorita -

Llamo a un 'gorila' que me llevó a un tren subterráneo , me senté en el primer asiento que vi y de la ventanilla pude ver después de salir del túnel a mi familia feliz jugando en la playa cosa que me hacía feliz cuando llegamos al primer paradero me baje con calma antes que Reborn que estaba escondido detrás mi , de repente escuche una gran explosión y un polar de disparos, pude ver a un Hayato en el piso muy demacrado y un Colonello apuntándolo cosa que parecía ser su ataque final ,no sé porque ,mi cuerpo se había movido solo poniéndose como escudo entre Hayato y Colonello cosa que pareció sorprender al rubio bebe y al pelinegro bebe.

-basta, pido perdón por cualquier grosería u ofensa que haya hecho mi amigo pero creo que ya está lo suficiente herido -

-Tsunami-sama usted que...-dijo antes de ser callado rápidamente

-cállate Gokudera- dije de una manera fría para después fijarme en la persona mía adelante

-hmp ya perdí mi interés , más bien qué haces aquí este no es un lugar para señoritas -

-estoy aquí por el chico ,lo llevaron aquí por una equivocación y yo vengo a recogerlo-

-está bien llévatelo ,tu novio es bastante débil kora-

-no es mi novio es mi amigo , soy Tsunami Sawada un gusto conocerle -

-por lo menos eres educada ,soy Coronello kora y el es Falco -

-ciaossu Colonello veo que no as cambiado nada-

-Reborn!-

De pronto lo ataco y comenzaron como una mini pelea mientras que yo trataba de curar las heridas que tenía Hayato con lo que había traído dentro de mi bolso .

-Tsunami-sama lo siento-

De repente casi como si fuera una ilusión me parecían ver cola y orejas de perro abatido cosa que me dio ternura .

-está bien pero la próxima vez ten más cuidado me dio un susto cuando te encontré en este estado ,prométeme que tendrás más cuidado contigo mismo ,se me rompería el corazón si supiera que te pasó algo malo- dije para que mis ojos lagrimearan un poco

\- Tsunami-Sama es un ángel -dijo en un susurro que no logre escuchar bien

-así que tú eres la décima Vongola , pensaba que eras un hombre kora -

-soy mujer o por lo menos eso me dijo mi madre ,tal ves sea un transgenero por querer de mis progenitores pero por los registros médicos y algunas consultas a la cual fui dijeron que mis estrógenos eran lo único que funcionaba bien en mi cuerpo o por lo menos eso fue antes del tratamiento Colonello-dije con una sonrisa secándome las lágrimas de mi rostro

-jajajajjaja tienes buen sentido el humor chica -

-llámame Tsunami o como guste por favor -

Me acerqué a Reborn quien parecía estar ¿cansado? Y lo cargue entre mis brazos cosa que parecía reconfortarlo y entonces escuche una fuerte explosión a donde estaba la entrada .

-un ataque -dijo Coronello

-Hayato ve de inmediato con mi mama para protegerla yo me quedaré con Reborn-

-enseguida Tsunami-sama -

-supongo que es la familia Calcassa-

-Reborn mira nuestros chupetes están brillando seguro está cerca alguien que conocemos -

-si, la única persona que haría algo tan estupido ... Es Skull-

"Skull? El mini motociclistas? Esto no puede ponerse peor ,pero aún así es lindo" sip no creo que pudiese ir peor pero por lo menos sabía que mama y los niños estarían a salvo ,eso ya me tranquilizaba de sobre manera pero conociendo a mam pensara que es un juego como lo hará Takeshi.


	21. 21

Había una sola palabra para describir la situación , CAOS, Colonello y Reborn se habían dormido en su siesta y yo me fui hacia dónde estaría el problema ,al acercarme al hotel que por el momento parecía el lugar más seguro me encontré con mamá ,los chico y los niños , mamá y Takeshi pensaban que era un juego y los niños igual Después de conversar un rato algunos hombres comenzaron a pelear por el liderazgo y enseguida se metió el peliplata diciendo que era la futura sucesora de los Vongola cosa que todos al verme me alzaron como si fuera no sé qué y me llevaron al 'campo de batalla' donde se encontraba Skull con su pulpo gigante el cual se veía bastante lindo .

Skull trató de intimidarme pero al notar mi falta de atención se enojo y le ordenó al pulpo que me atacará , cosa que al principio hizo pero al parecer el pulpo se había encariñado conmigo y yo con él y terminamos en el piso el feliz y yo mimándolo .

-Oodako! Te dije que la atacaras no que jugaras con ella -

-déjalo Tsuna tiene una extraña aura que atrae tanto animales como personas-

-R Reborn !-dijo con miedo

Reborn lo golpeó con una patada voladora cosa que me parecía bastante doloroso ,deje al pulpo a un lado y me acerque donde estaba Skull para cargarlo después de todo Skull aún siendo un 'adulto' tenía un cuerpo y mentalidad de un niño muy parecido al de Lambo no permitiría que le hiciese más daño,si Reborn estaba aquí significaba que también Colonello estaba despierto y ya estaría destruyendo los barcos enemigos

-Tsuna muévete a un lado a mi lacayo -

-para que lo maltrates ,no gracias , Oodako podrías llevarme a la salida de escape?-

El pulpo me levanto con un tentáculo y se movió rápido para el escape ,Skull se había quedado quieto aunque estaba avergonzado pero al notar que estaría al seguro con la chica se quedo tranquilo

-porque me ayudas?, yo te ataque-

-pues no podía que Reborn te hiciese más daño eso a debido de dolerte ¿verdad? Aparte Oodako es un amor así que te perdono -

Cuando llegamos a la playa donde había un barquito el solo dijo un te debo una y se fue remando seguido por el pulpo gigante .

-eres demasiado amable-dijo el rubio para posarse en mi hombro

-supongo -

-te ves más como una madre que como una Donna mafiosa-

-soy mujer y eso ya es peligroso de por sí solo aparte considerando mis genes ,intuición Vongola más la intuición femenina soy bastante peligrosa de por sí sola , si quisiera te torturaría psicológicamente y saldrías destrozado-

-dudo mucho que podrías hacerlo - dijo con un tono de reto

-estás enamorado de tu antigua maestra Lal Mirch por ello recibiste la maldición en su lugar -

-como lo sabes , no me digas que Reborn...-

-Reborn no me dijo nada,ya te dije intuición gracias a eso eres como un libro abierto para mí -

-pero eso es leer la mente no entender lo que ...-

-investigue un poco , no es normal que un niño d años pueda tener tal inteligencia y fuerza -

-pero nadie sabe sobre la maldicion-dijo apuntándole el rifle a la cabeza- habla-

-ya te dije investigue , aparte un maleficio me pareció la respuesta más plausible y por tus palabras deduzco que son exactas y te sugiero bajar el rifle como dije antes soy peligrosa cuando quiero por otra parte también soy la futura decima Vongola te convendría ser mi aliado que enemigo aparte tu amada trabaja por mi padre ¿ no crees que si no soy yo podría ser Reborn o mi padre a querer venganza?-

Bajo el arma ,podía ver temor en sus ojos por la posibilidad de que Lal pudiese salir lastimada, eso me pareció ten tierno y romántico pero a la vez me pareció tam triste .

-no temas yo no le haré nada y no creo que le harán algo ,tu ayuda me sirviera en un futuro y estoy dispuesta a ayudarte -

-en que podrías ayudarme?-

-en tu maldicion claro eso es si antes no mueres-

Las cosas siguieron normales los últimos 2 días de vacaciones que disfrute con mi familia ,estaba segura de que Reborn ya sabia de mi charla con Colonello y pronto vendría por respuestas, ya de regreso a casa Reborn por fin se decidió ad hablarme .

-como estás tan segura que podrás liberarnos ?-

-como ya le dije a Colonello , encontraré algo o alguien que les quite la maldición eso claro es que si antes ustedes o yo muramos primero -

-que te hace pensar que podrás hacerlo ?-

-intuición supongo , tal ves meses o años pero lo lograré , te doy mi palabra-

Sus ojos parecían vacíos y no pude evitar abrazarlo como si el mundo se fuera a acabar , "debe de ser doloroso cargar con todo esto ¿verdad,Reborn?"

Los días siguientes fueron una locura , por una equivocación Bianque había organizado un matrimonio con Reborn cosa que llevo a un montón de problemas y cuando ella se enojo todo se encomendó a pudrir aunque una cosa rara sucedió antes de que Reborn pudiese pararla y era que lo en mi parte o done estaba yo para ser exacta era la única parte a la cual no se había contaminado , al final apareció papa que se casó por segunda vez con mama ,trato de hablarme pero yo lo ignore por completo cosa que le hizo ir a un rincón a llorar consolado por mama , nunca le había mostrado mucho afecto al contrario que hacía con mama es solo que no lo veía como un padre solo como una persona desconocida la cual era muy pesada igual se fue ese mismo día dejando a mama triste cosa que tampoco duro mucho ya que los niños se encargaron por mi cuenta de distraer a mama , a este paso Reborn era mejor figura paternal que mis propios padres el de ahora él de mi pasado .


End file.
